Present and Future
by Hannah554
Summary: 2010 edition, spoilers. What if janet came back through the gate? What if their past selves remembered? JackSam DanJan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Present and Future

Chapter 1

Sam walked into the restaurant to meet her husband, she found him sitting at the table. She stopped and watched him for a moment, she loved Joe that was why she had married him. Sometimes though she found herself wishing he was somebody else, she knew she shouldn't and she hated herself for it but she couldn't help it.

She shook the thoughts from her head and walked over to that table and greeted her husband.

"Hun, I am so sorry"

"It's alright" Joe said putting down his newspaper.

"No if you were this late…" Sam said trying to continue with her apology anyway.

"I know how busy you are, don't worry about it okay. Besides it's a beautiful day to wait…and wait" Joe told her smiling.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah I'm sorry honey I had to I'm scheduled to be off world at 13:30" Joe said as he turned around to silently ask the waitress behind him for the bill. The news Sam received just before she had come to the restaurant came crashing down on her again as she realised she would have to tell him. "What?" Joe asked noticing the sad look that had appeared on her face"

"I just found out" She told him

"I thought for sure this time" he said knowing straight away what she was referring to.

The waitress broke the moment as she arrived at the table and Joe quickly paid for his meal before the woman walked away again.

"They said it isn't either one of us, we just have to keep trying" Sam said.

"Not that I mind trying" he joked trying to lighten the mood a little "I just…thought we'd be working on our second child by now"

"Me too"

Joe sighed and glanced down at his watch before looking back at her "Walk me to the terminal?"

Sam nodded and they both stood up and walked out of the restaurant and to the transport station outside. Joe activated the station and Sam felt the familiar feel of the transporter. The next thing she knew she and Joe were standing outside the terminal and he put his arm around her as they walked into the terminal together.

"Maybe we should get a second opinion" Joe suggested.

"The Aschen are hundreds of years more advanced in medicine then we are" Sam told him dismissing the idea and they both continued to walk in silence.

"So how long will you be gone?" she asked to break the silence.

"Ah well, I have to visit that new embassy on the southern continent… I have to tour the nine planets…"

"You're kidding"

"Of course I'm kidding" Joe said smiling in amusement and Sam couldn't help but return the smile "Think I'd miss your anniversary ceremony tomorrow?"

"No, it's no big deal"

"Right, it's no big deal" Joe said smiling. He stopped walking and turned to look at her, brushing the side of her face with his hand. "If it wasn't for you, we'd never have met the Aschen. I'll be back tonight okay?"

Joe kissed her as the announcement for outbound travellers to go to the departure area was heard over the speakers.

"Bye" Joe said as he kissed her again.

"Bye"

Sam watched as Joe stepped on to the escalator heading down toward the stargate. He looked back at her briefly before he was out of sight and Sam turned to leave. Now that the Aschen had destroyed the Goa'uld and entered an alliance with earth the stargate was public knowledge. SG1 who had found the Aschen whilst on a mission through the gate ten years ago were hailed as heroes. The Aschen had changed life on earth in an immeasurable way. There were no more wars, no disease or poverty, the Aschen had even produced a vaccine which doubled the human life span. Sam sometimes missed the old days when she was a part of Sg1 but life had changed for the better.

She walked out of the terminal and headed back to the lab she worked at with Mollem. Mollem was an Aschen scientist and Sam often felt a little stupid working with people with such an advanced scientific knowledge but she loved her job all the same.

Janet stared at the invitation in her hand as she had done a dozen times since it had arrived. The ceremony was tomorrow and she still wasn't sure she wanted to go to it. If it wasn't for the fact that the ceremony commemorated Sg1 she wouldn't even consider going. She just didn't believe in this alliance anymore, she was pretty much obsolete now. She never practiced medicine even if she did have an office here in Washington. The Aschen were so far advanced medically that Janet never had anything to do anymore.

It wasn't just that the alliance with the Aschen had made her useless, there was something about the Aschen that she didn't trust. She wasn't sure what it was but over the last couple of years she had started to agree with Jack. He had never trusted the Aschen and when they first met them ten years ago he had tried t warn everyone. They had just ignored him, they had all been so completely taken in by the Aschen and all that they were offering that they hadn't even paused to consider the possibility that Jack was right. She was no exception, when they had first allied themselves with the Aschen she had been as excited and enthralled as the rest of them.

"Janet?" Daniel said as he opened the door to their bedroom and walked in. Her marriage to Daniel was still pretty new but they had been together for almost five years now. She hadn't told Daniel about her feelings over the Aschen or about her not being sure she would go to the ceremony, in fact she hadn't told anyone.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Just thinking"

"About what?"

"Lot's of things, back when we were still working at the SGC"

"Everything's changed a lot since then"

"Do you ever miss it?" she asked.

"Sometimes" Daniel said as he kissed her neck and Janet turned to him and kissed him passionately. Daniel responded fiercely and Janet forgot all about the Aschen, the ceremony and her doubts.

Teal'c stood at the front of the audience who had gathered for the ceremony commemorating not only the alliance with the Aschen but SG1s part in it. He watched as the large screen that had appeared above the stargate revealed an image of President Kinsey.

"My fellow Americans" Kinsey said as he began his speech "Ten years ago, this very day…a team codenamed SG1, then working in secret, came upon an alien race, the Aschen. With that introduction, I was able to forge the greatest alliance this country, indeed, this world has ever known.

I read now from Colonel Jack O'Neills mission report of that first contact. 'These folks sound too good to be true, willing to share their science and technology. Friendly, smarter than we are and on things for sure the Goa'uld are coming. The Aschen could save our asses.' Well guess what Jack, they did.

Jack O'Neill could not be here today, but those candid words, hurriedly scratched down in a mission report ten years ago, were prescient. Membership in the Aschen Confederation guarantees the security, the health and the future of every human being on God's earth"

There was applause all around the terminal as the President finished his speech. "Dr Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, would you please step forward?" Teal'c did as asked and he Daniel and Sam walked partway up the steps leading to the stargate and turned to face the audience.

"Though our nation's business has kept me from being with you in person, nonetheless I want to tank you from the bottom of my heart for what you have done for me and for our country. God bless you all" the President finished as Teal'c, Sam and Daniel all received their medals. The air force officers stood behind them at the top of the stairs all fired their rifles into the air three times in a gesture of respect.

Daniel stood with Janet, Teal'c Sam and Joe after the ceremony as they all toasted to General Hammond.

"I miss him, especially today"

"How long has it been anyway?" Daniel asked.

"It has been six years" Teal'c replied, his usually stoic voice showing the slightest hint of emotion.

"Which reminds me" Daniel said "What was Jack's excuse? I expected to see him here"

"O'Neill has made his feelings very clear concerning the Aschen alliance"

"Well, he could have come to see us" Daniel responded, Jack's lack of interest in keeping in contact with his friends always struck a nerve with him.

"I almost didn't come myself" Janet said

"What?" Daniel said turning to look at her in surprise.

"Well it's easier for you Daniel. Your job wasn't made obsolete. And if I" Janet started to explain but stopped herself when she saw Mollem approaching "Mollem"

"Forgive me for interrupting" Mollem said as he walked up behind Sam and Joe "Ambassador the Aschen delegation is eager to hear about your visit to our South Continent"

Yeah, it'd be my pleasure" Joe said and Mollem walked away as Joe turned to Sam "Well I think we can safely assume I'll be late"

He quickly kissed her before turning to the rest of the group "Doctors, Teal'c, congratulations again"

"So" Sam said as he husband walked away to join the Aschen delegation "Where are we going?"

"I had planned to return to Chulak"

Sam looked a Teal'c shocked "Oh come on Teal'c, we haven't seen each other in ages. Please"

"Very well" Teal'c replied smiling.

"Dinner?" Daniel suggested.

"Sounds great"

"I'll see you soon" Janet said as Daniel turned to her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Alright" Daniel replied as he turned and left.

"So what was that?" Sam asked Janet as the two of them walked through the terminal.

"What was what?" Janet asked innocently but with a tone of voice that told Sam she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Going on again about being obsolete"

"Think about it Sam. We've all taken the anti-ageing vaccine and anti-cancer vaccines and now the Aschen have these medical machines that can reverse tissue damage and mend broken bones. I mean, where does that leave me?"

"I guess when you put it that way, I know what you mean" Sam responded "Half the time their science is so far over my head, I feel like a lab assistant"

"Ah, but you have something to do" Janet said giving Sam a half amused, half 'I win this one' expression.

"Yeah" Sam said in acceptance.

"Ok, enough of that" Janet said changing the subject. "Tell me, by any chance are you and Joe…"

Sam shook her head "Not yet. They say it isn't either one of us. We just have to keep trying"

"You know they still let me keep an office in Washington, even though I have nothing to do. So I'd be more than happy to give you a check up"

"No they said I was fine, really"

"Sam, the medicine I practice must seem like the Dark Ages now, but I was your doctor for a long time. How long have you been trying?"

"Almost three years"

"Yes" Janet said meaningfully.

"When can we do this?" Sam asked deciding that Joe might have been right about a second opinion and there was no one she trusted more to give her that, or a first opinion for that matter than Janet.

"We can do it now"

"Okay"

Janet looked at her test results in dismay, this was always the part of being a doctor that she hated. How was she supposed to explain this to her best friend? She sighed and walked out of the lab and back up to her office. Sam was sitting exactly where she had left her looking nervous as hell and Janet did her best to keep a neutral face.

"Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I just wanted to double-check my results" Janet said as she sat down at her desk opposite Sam.

"And I'm fine right?" Sam asked her voice was a mixture of hope and nervousness.

"Sam, I don't know how you're Ashen doctor could have missed it and frankly, I just don't think it's possible they could have" Janet explained.

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head slightly "What?" she asked as she opened her eyes again.

"You can't have children"

"They said everything was normal" Sam said trying not to accept what Janet was telling her.

"In every other way it is" Janet said sympathetically.

"Then this is a mistake"

"Here, let me show you the scan" Janet turned the computer screen around so that Sam could see it. As Sam took it in what she was seeing on the screen she was barely able to hold back the tears.

"There's no room for interpretation, clearly your ovaries are damaged"

"Why?" Sam asked

"I don't know. I don't now what may have caused it or when it might have happened but obviously it was from some time…"

"No" Sam said angrily "I wanna know why the Aschen doctors looked me in the eye and told me that I was okay. Why did they lie to me?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to help you find out"

"We can look in the Aschen computers, if I can get Mollem to give me access to the Aschen computer core, we can find out"

"Would Mollem do that?"

"If he thinks I'm doing something for the project then I think I can convince him to give me access"

"Let's go then"

TBC

Authors note: So what did you think? I know it's not hugely different from the episode so far but I'm just getting started. Reviews are always a good way to get me to write faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

"Ive been waiting" Mollem said as Sam walked into the lab

"Sorry" Sam said as she moved to stand at her console at the other side of the circular table Mollem was stood at.

"I something wrong?"

"No" Sam answered and Mollem looked at her for a moment as if expecting an explanation, one Sam had no intention of giving him. She couldn't understand why the Aschen doctors would lie to her about her not being able to have children. She was to angry to even think up an excuse as to why she was late.

"All right" Mollem said turning back to his console and bringing up and image of a planet on the holographic display in the centre of the table. "We're still not finding the necessary material to initiate the conversion"

"Well we'll just have to find a way to collapse it faster, revise the calculations"

"Interesting"

"Am I wrong?"

"Oh no, no you're absolutely correct. It's just that, a year or so ago you never thought this project was possible and now you seem so…determined"

"You've convinced me" Sam said with a small smile.

Mollem turned back to his console and shut down the holographic display "Did you're people ever imagine converting a planet into a star?"

"No, I doubt it"

"I should think you would have at least considered it given the rapid growth of your population, the viability of the planet"

"Well, humans just don't think quite as far ahead as the Aschen seem to"

"Alright, since you are so…determined, revise the calculations" Mollem said as hert turned to leave.

"If I use our computers it'll take weeks" Sam said and Mollem turned back around "On the other hand, if I can interface with the Aschen computer core…"

Mollem looked at her curiously "You know that's strictly for Aschen personnel"

"It's not like you haven't given me access before"

"Samantha, why do I let you talk me into this" Mollem said as moved back to the console and reactivated the computer "There, you have core access"

"Thank you Mollem" Sam said as he walked out of the room.

She accessed the computer and a few moments later Janet walked in "Are you in?"

"Not yet"

"The medical sub-core has it's own code. You're not going to be able to access…" Janet started but Sam cut her off.

"I'm in, I'm in. now what? It's calling for search parameters"

"Right, try medical records" Janet suggested.

"I don't think I'm going to find anything specific to me in here" Sam said.

"So maybe this had happened to some other people" Janet said thinking "Do a general search 'human reproductive statistics"

Sam entered the search parameters into the computer which showed them a lot of information in Aschen.

"That's it" Sam said

"You can read this?" Janet asked in confusion.

"Well that can't be right" Sam said looking at the display "If I'm reading this properly, the world wide birth rate has dropped almost 91 percent in the last two years"

"What?" Janet asked in shock.

"Well that's what it says right here, these are the Aschen numbers"

"Yeah but we would know" Janet said unable to accept what she was hearing.

"It's happening everywhere the anti-aging vaccine has gone"

"Turn it off" Janet said as realisation finally hit her. She and Daniel had been talking about having children and now she knew that was probably going to be impossible.

"They're doing it systematically"

"Just, turn it of, please" Janet pleaded and Sam switched the computer "Okay, we can't let them know that we know"

"Mollem leaves me alone for hours at a time" Sam said.

"Sam, you're on the inside, you don't see them the same way I do"

"Janet, they have done this to us deliberately, we have to do something"

"I know but we can't talk about it here. We'll talk tonight at the restaurant, ok?"

Sam nodded her head in agreement.

"I have to go" Janet said and she turned and left. Sam watched her leave, slightly confused at her reaction to the news. Anger and upset she could understand but that was something more.

She suddenly wished Jack was there, he would know what to do. They should have listened to him in the first place, he had been right about the Aschen all along. They should have trusted him, she above all people should have trusted him. His reaction to the Aschen back then had caused a rift between them and had ultimately destroyed their relationship. Now as it turns out he had been right and she had let them destroy what she and Jack had. She was never sure what they had as military protocols had prevented them from finding out but she knew it had been special and the Aschen had destroyed it.

Janet walked into her house and was relieved to find that Daniel wasn't home yet. She sat down on the couch and placed her head in her hands. She wanted to cry but she couldn't, she just felt numb. More than anything else she wanted to have a family with Daniel but that was never going to happen. Both she and Daniel had taken the anti-aging vaccine and whilst she couldn't be sure what it did to the males who took it, she knew that she would never be able to conceive.

Janet looked up as she heard the front door open and saw Daniel walk in. He immediately noticed something was wrong and walked over to her kneeling down in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

She knew she needed to tell him but she couldn't bring herself to do it, that would make it to real. "Sam came to my office today and I gave her a check up, we found out she can't have children"

"That's awful, how'd she take the news?" Daniel asked concerned.

"As well as can be expected"

Daniel knew there was something more she needed to tell him but he decided to let her tell him when she was ready to.

"Why didn't you tell you were thinking about missing the ceremony?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I just, I think that I knew that in the end I would go, so I didn't think I needed to tell you"

"Okay" Daniel said accepting the explanation and wondering what else she wasn't telling him.

Daniel and Janet walked into the restraint to find Sam and Teal'c already waiting fro them. They all greeted each other before Sam and Janet told them what they had found out.

"It's happening world wide" Sam explained "They're sterilising the human race"

"Guys I think it would be public knowledge if something this catastrophic was happening to the entire population" Daniel said.

"Would it?" Sam argued "The Aschen can convert planets into stars, you don't think they could control the media if they wanted to?"

"Assuming the Aschen could be keeping something this big a secret" Daniel said glancing at Janet, finally clued in as to what had been bothering her all afternoon "It's been ten years. Why now?"

"We were completely taken in. This way they didn't have to fire a shot, it's slow, methodical…painless"

"Okay then, why provide a vaccine that doubles the human life span? It doesn't make any sense"

"Unless that's the mechanism they use to sterilise the population" Janet explained.

"They're certainly patient enough, all they have to do is wait" Sam added.

"And within 200 years their will be very few, if any, humans remaining" Teal'c said having been convinced of the Aschen's intentions. "The Aschen will have this world unto themselves"

Daniel could only feel shock as he to was finally convinced "Well, we have to do something. I, I don't know… I mean tell somebody"

"The night" Janet said struggling to speak and Daniel could see the disassociate look beginning to appear on her face "before General Hammond died, he called me and he said he needed to speak to me about something very important, something that he couldn't discuss over the phone. The next day I told the Aschen doctors, is said look this is impossible, he could not have died of a heart attack, he was in perfect health. But they said their diagnostic machines were infallible"

"You believe he was murdered?" Teal'c asked

"At the time, no. I believed like everybody else, the Aschen were our saviours" Janet said.

"So we can't tell anyone, we have to keep this to ourselves" Daniel stated.

"Well I have to tell Joe" Sam added quickly.

"Maybe you shouldn't" Daniel said cautiously

"Daniel if you're even suggesting that he knows…"

"I'm just saying that it's all of our lives that are at stake here"

"Yes, he can help us "

"How? Say he goes to the President, the president goes to the rest of the world. Even what's left of every army on earth mobilises, what are they gonna do?"

"Fight back"

"They would be defeated" Teal'c stated "As were the Goa'uld"

"We have to think of something else"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, contact the Tolan. Find the survivors of the Tok'ra, I mean, there have to be some out there" Daniel suggested "Teal'c what about the Jaffa?"

"Very few remain loyal to the Tau'ri since the wars end. There are few symbiotes available for implantation"

"We don't even control the stargate" Sam said solemnly "God, what have we done? This morning we were celebrating"

"Now I wish we could take it all back" Daniel said.

"Will there be anything else?" the waitress asked as she approached the table.

"Apparently not" Daniel answered, the weight of the situation finally hitting him.

"Maybe we can, take it back"

"How?" Daniel said feeling completely resigned but he could almost see the cogs turning in her head.

"General Hammond showed us"

"He left us a note" Realisation sinking in.

"What, what are you talking about?" Janet asked

"A number of years ago, a freak accident sent us back to 1969. We know that by dialling coordinates that are precisely on the opposite side of the sun at the exact moment of a solar flare, it causes the wormhole to turn back towards earth on itself and creates a time distortion. Theoretically we could send ourselves a message" Sam explained.

"Wait a second" Daniel said "I thought you said that it was impossible to predict the exact moment of a solar flare"

"For us yes it was but with access to the Aschen computer…"

"Ok, wait a second" Janet interrupted "We are considering changing the lives of the entire human race on earth. Do we have that right?"

"If we don't, then we will live to see the end of the entire human race on earth" Sam said bringing the gravity of the situation down on everyone with renewed force.

"We should talk to Jack" Daniel said hesitantly after a few moments. "We will probably need his help"

"I should do it" Sam said "I'll go tomorrow morning"

"How are we going to get access to the gate?" Janet asked.

"I will return to Chulak, when you have the coordinates that will need to be dialled send them to me. I will come back through the gate and will be close enough gain access to the DHD"

"That's a big risk Teal'c" Sam said.

"I am aware"

"So how do we get the coordinates to him?" Daniel asked.

"Janet" Sam said, we'll give you the coordinates and you can go through to Chulak and give them to Teal'c"

Daniel and Janet arrived home and Janet immediately went and sat down on the couch. Daniel knelt down in front of her, both of them in the exact same positions they had been in earlier. This time though Daniel already knew what was upsetting her and why she hadn't told him what she and Sam had found out, it was too painful.

"Everything will be okay"

"We can't have children Daniel" Janet said quietly.

"I know but if our plan works it won't matter, cos none of this would have happened"

"And if you're plan works then we never would have happened"

Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. When he opened them again he placed both his hands over Janet's "I have loved you for a long time, since long before I told you. No matter what happens nothing can change that"

Janet leant down and pressed her forehead to his "What if it doesn't work?"

"It will, it has to"

"But what if it doesn't, you know how well defended that place is and if it doesn't work and you get killed what am I suppose to do?" Janet asked as a tear finally escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Daniel gently wiped it away with his thump "It will work Janet. I just hope my past self comes to his senses a lot sooner than I did. I wasted so much time, time that I could have spent with you, time I can't get back" Daniel said barely holding back his own tears as another escaped Janet's eye.

Daniel kissed her fiercely and as Janet responded he softened the kiss, she moved off the sofa to sit on his lap, never breaking contact with him. She never thought it was possible to need or love someone as much as she needed and loved Daniel and the thought that she might lose him was too much for her to handle. How could she just go through to Chulak and not know what was happening. Not know whether Daniel and her friends were alive or dead.

TBC

Authors Note: Let me know what you think and I'll let you know what happens. Thanks for all the reviews so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

"You sure you're alright on your own?" Daniel asked Janet.

"I'm just going to get a travel permit for Chulak, I'll be fine" Janet answered and Daniel kissed her cheek gently before she turned around to leave.

"Janet wait a second" Sam said remembering that she had wanted to talk to Janet about her reaction to the news about what the Aschen were doing. "Can we talk?"

"Sure" Janet said and the two of them walked further away from where Teal'c and Daniel were standing sot they wouldn't be overheard.

"I wanted ask you about something but I haven't had the chance" Sam explained.

"Well now you do" Janet said with a small smile.

"When we were looking at the Aschen database, when we found out that they were sterilising us. You didn't react the way I thought you would" Sam said struggling to find a way to explain. "You were angry and upset and I that I understand but there was something more"

Janet looked down and Sam knew she had been right "What is it?"

Janet looked back up at her and took a breath to steady herself "Daniel and I were, talking about starting a family"

"Oh God, Janet, I'm sorry, I know how it feels, I know how much it hurts" Janet nodded her head and Sam stepped forward and hugged her. "We'll make this right"

"I know we will, we'd better go, we both have jobs to do"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah" Janet said as she turned around and walked away. Sam turned back to where Daniel and Teal'c were stood waiting for her.

As Sam approached Jack's cabin she felt her nervousness climb a few notches. She hadn't spoken to Jack in years and the last time she had seen him was Daniel and Janet's wedding. He had stood at the back during the ceremony and then floated around during the party. He had only stayed there long enough to have a few drinks and to congratulate both Daniel and Janet. She hadn't spoken to him once during that time and now she was forced to come here and ask for his help.

She knocked on the front door but got no response so she walked around the side of the cabin. She saw him walk out from behind the back of the cabin but it took a moment before he saw her.

"Hi" she said as she walked up to him.

"Hi"  
"So this is the place you kept threatening to take me?" Sam asked trying to alleviate some of the tension that had automatically and quickly built up when she arrived. "It's good to see you sir"

"I'm retired Carter, lose the sir" Jack said as he sat down in one of the wooden chairs that were next to him.

"Right" Sam said as she moved to sit in the chair next to him "Jack"

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. He and Sam hadn't seen each other in months and hadn't spoken in years. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden she would want to visit him at his cabin.

"It turns out we made a mistake, a big one" Sam explained. She could feel all the emotions that always came when she saw Jack and she had to fight to hold them back.

"Which one? We made a few"

"Our alliance with the Aschen" Sam said bracing herself for the sarcasm and 'I told you so' that she knew was about to come.

"Oh that" Jack said "Not working out is it? Gosh I wish I'd seen that coming. Oh wait I did see that coming"

"It isn't what you thought, A couple of days ago I found out that I can't ever have children"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Jack said feeling genuinely sorry and a little guilty for his sarcasm..

"So was I" Sam said and took a moment to compose herself before she continued "According to the Aschen doctors I was fine, but not according to Dr Frasier. We got into the Aschen computer network, they keep statistics on everything. In the last couple of years, with out our even knowing it, they have managed to sterilise over ninety percent of the worlds population. The other ten percent are probably just a matter of time. Now we don't know how they've done it or how they've even managed kept it a secret this long"

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Jack asked

"Help us"

"Do what?"

"We can undo this"

"Oh here we go" Jack said, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"We send a message through the stargate to ourselves ten years ago, we stop this from ever happening"

"Stop this from happening?"

"We know it's possible"

"Why am I having this conversation?"

"We know what we have to do. I am almost positive that with the Aschen computer and solar observatory I can predict a flare within a few hours of it's happening and we should be able to get our hands on a GDO. So it'll come to down to accessing the gate within that window, dialling the right address and sending the message"

"Well if it just comes down to that, do it" Jack said a moment later.

"Look if I thought it was gonna be easy I wouldn't be standing here asking for your help"

"Just out of curiosity…say we do this. What happens to everything that happened in the past ten years?"

"It won't happen" Sam said she could feel that she was getting nowhere with this conversation.

"So we don't go to P4C 970, we don't meet the Aschen, then, what?"

"I don't know"

"Let me tell you something Carter, if you wanna erase your mistakes that's your business, my conscience is clear. I warned everybody, I threw up the red flag and everybody, including you shut me down" Jack said feeling some of his resentment come to the surface. He had known they Aschen couldn't be trusted and no one had listened to him, not even the people he knew should have. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and especially Sam, they had been his family and they had ignored him.

"I'm asking you to put that behind us"

"You're not happy with the way things turned out? I'm sorry to hear that" Jack said realising he had raised his voice as all his emotions tried to pour out. The resentment and anger and emotions he knew now was not a good time to identify. "Personally…I like things the way they are. No more saving the world, just a…nice pond with no pesky fish in it. And the single most pressing issue in my life is whether or not to get a dog. There are a lot of pros and cons to consider"

"Jack I'm talking about the future of the human race"

"So was I"

"We're doing this" Sam told him hoping at least part of him wanted to help.

"Let me know how it turns out" Jack said walking away.

Sam followed after him "Our chances are lot better with you than without you"

Jack stopped and turned to look at her after a moment "Let me ask you something, what does your dearly beloved Ambassador say about all this"

"I haven't had a chance to tell him" Sam said sadly, realising that she had yet to break the news to her husband that they could never have children.

"Maybe he can help you"

"Yeah" Sam said walking away from him but she stopped and turned back to him. "I'm not the only person suffering because of this, I'm not the only person that you know, that you cared about that is suffering because of this"

Jack gave her a questioning look "Daniel and Janet were talking about having children and now they can't either" Sam told him before she turned and left.

Jack watched her leave and finally took a deep breath, despite all that they had been through he still cared about her way more that he should. He hated the thought of her suffering because of the Aschen and he hated the thought that Daniel and Janet were suffering too. They may have ignored him and his warnings but none of them deserved this.

As Sam walked away from the cabin she felt all of her emotions hit her at once. She couldn't believe how much her feelings for that man could still affect her. She had really been hoping that she could get through to him, that he would help them.

Daniel turned his head as he heard the familiar sound of a transport and saw Sam appear with a sad look on her face. He and Teal'c had only been back here for a few minutes after their search for the GDOs.

"We're on out own" she told him and Teal'c.

"You're kidding me, he said no"

"It is unfortunate"

"We can still do this, did you track down the GDOs?" Sam asked Daniel.

"Uh…yes and no, from what I can gather from the museum records, there's only one original remote left on display at the SGC"

"Okay, well that's are next stop" Sam said nodding her head. "Teal'c you should return to Chulak, we don't wanna arouse any more suspicion than we already have. It'll take at least two days but we'll contact you when it's time"

"I will be prepared" Teal'c said before leaving. Daniel walked over to the transport station and typed in their destination as Sam joined him.

This woman was driving them both crazy, she was to cheerful and chipper and just downright annoying.

"Alrighty everyone" she said as the elevator doors opened and she walked out "Everyone please step all the way out, we've arrived at level 28. Can anyone guess at what special room is on this floor?"

"The gate room" said a young boy standing at the front of the tour group.

"That's very, very close" the woman told him in that annoying, cheerful voice "Anyone else?"

"Uh, he's right, it's the gate room" Daniel said from the back where he and Sam were trying not to be noticed or recognised for which Sam gave him an exasperated look.

"Well, what I'm sure many of you don't know is that officially it was known as the 'embarkation' room because that's where the SGC teams 'embarked' from" She said making exclamation marks with her hands.

"Ok, now we're walking, this way" she continued in that voice which was becoming more annoying by the second. "and these people comprise the famous SG1, arguably the most important although not my personal favourite team of the entire command"

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing as he and Sam shared a glance.

"And we're walking"

Daniel and Sam followed the tour group in to the "embarkation" room "Now of course the real stargate is in Washington at the JR Reed Space Terminal, this one is a perfect replica of the original. Should you want photos they are 27 dollars each and please do not touch the stargate itself, as you'll leave finger prints. See you on the other side" The woman finally finished and walked away.

"This is ridiculous" Daniel said to Sam as the two of them walked up the ramp toward the fake stargate.

"We couldn't break away until there were more people around. Once we're in the control room".

"Not her personal favourite SG team?" Daniel asked only half amused and Sam laughed.

"Just don't ask for the photo"

They both almost stopped as they saw Jack walking past them down the ramp "And we're walking" he said as he put his sunglasses on so as not to get noticed.

Jack was already sitting in the briefing room when Daniel and Sam both came up the stairs. "Hey, thanks for showing"

"We decided to take the last tour of the day" Sam said sitting down "So…when did you decide against getting a dog?"

"I'm still thinking about it. In the meantime I did a little shopping on your behalf. The Zats are completely operational, this however" he said showing them the GDO "presents a problem"

"It's a replica" Sam said "Daniel was this the only one?"

"Excuse me" they all heard a voice say and turned toward the door as Jack stood up "you people aren't suppose to be…" the man said before recognising who they were and walking further into the room. "Colonel O'Neill?"

"Sergeant" Jack said recognising the man "what are you doing here?"

"I work here now, sort of the operations tech adviser"

"Oh, well, you're doing a great job" Daniel said.

"Uh… this sections closed off" the sergeant told them Are you here for old times sake?"

"That's it exactly" Jack said

The sergeant smiled and looked at the table "Where did you get those?" he asked confused as he saw the zats on the table.

"The Zats?" Jack asked following his gaze before looking back at him. "Armoury, we're takin' em"

"Oh, no, no I, uh…"

"Sergeant, please" Sam interrupted his ramblings "This is really important. Do you know where are real GDOs went?"

"I'm not a sergeant anymore and you're not Colonels. You're not suppose to have that remote either"

"Uh that's good because actually we don't want that one, we want the real one" Daniel said .

"It's in the White House, in the oval office, on the Presidents desk" The sergeant told them.

Jack looked at Sam and Daniel who were both still sitting at the table. "Kinsey grab a souvenir on the way down?"

"Look guys, I don't know what's…"

"Uh…Walter?" Jack said questioningly as he tried to remember the mans name and Walter nodded his head. "Right now I need you to trust us. Just turn around, walk away, pretend we weren't even here. I'll bring everything back, I promise. Thursday"

"Then you'll tell me what's going on?"

"Absolutely everything"

"Ok" Walter said as he turned and left.

"Thank you" Sam and Daniel both said.

"Thursday" Walter replied as he left the room.

"Okay "Jack said sitting back down at the table "Last time I was in the Oval Office I got kicked out. Can we do without the GDO?"

"Radio?" Daniel asked.

"There's an EM dampening field around the terminal, part of the automated defences"

"So… we're about as far back in time as we're gonna go" Jack said.

"I think I can get it" Sam said after a moments thought

"Joe?" Daniel asked.

"He's a good guy"

"If you tell him, there will be no going back" Jack said

"Of course" Daniel added "If you don't tell him there'll be no going back"

"He'll do it" Sam stated deep in thought "I know he will"

"Then I guess we'll meet tomorrow" Jack finished

"At the lab"

"Okay"

When Sam was gone Jack turned to Daniel "You know Carter told me that you and Janet were thinking of having kids"

"Yeah, we were" Daniel said quietly

"I'm sorry"

"So are we"

"How's Janet taking it?"

"Not bad, she was pretty upset when she and Sam found out what the Aschen had done. I think right now she's more worried about what's about to happen, it's keeping her mind occupied"

"Well if we succeed, then none of this will have happened"

"I know" Daniel said sadly.

TBC

Authors Note: A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, please keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

"Sam" she heard Joe's voice shout as she laid on the bed in their home "Hey, honey, how are you feeling?" he asked walking into the room and sat on the bed next to her "You went out this morning before I had a chance to say goodbye"

"I'm Fine" Sam answered.

"Mollem said you left the lab early, you were feeling kinda ill" When Sam didn't respond Joe continued "Honey you're just depressed, we'll just keep trying"

"No, we can't Joe, nobody can"

"What are you talking about?"

Janet arrived at the restaurant with her travel papers in her bag, it had taken her the better part of the day to get them but the task was done. She saw Daniel and Jack sitting at the table and was surprised to see Sam wasn't there.

"Hey" Daniel said as she got to the table and he stood up and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Hey" she replied sitting down "Jack, it's good to see you again"

"You to"

"Did you get the papers?"

"Yeah, did you get the GDO?"

"No, the one we found is a replica, the real ones on the Presidents desk. Sam went home to talk Joe into getting it for us"

"She's telling him?" Janet asked unsure of whether she trusted Joe enough.

"Yeah, if she doesn't there's no way we can do this. Jack did manage to get us some Zats though"

"From the armoury at the SGC, you should what they've done to the place"

"You should meet the annoying tour guide" Daniel said almost cringing at the thought of he voice.

When Janet looked at them in confusion Jack decided to explain "She had a really annoying, cheerful voice 'and we're walking" Jack imitated.

"Ah" Janet replied before the mood became serious once again.

"I think this is the note we should send" Daniel said as he slid the piece of paper across the table to Janet.

Janet picked up the note and read the very brief message before Jack took the paper from her to read it himself "That's it?" she asked.

"I thought about including more information but I think in this case the simpler the better"

"Why don't we just stick one on a rock and throw it through?" Jack asked, he knew very well that anyone in that terminal was more than likely going to be killed.

"It would never make it through the automated defences" Daniel explained.

"Can we at least mention who won the Super Bowl in 2004?" Jack asked.

"No" Daniel said.

"World Series?"

"No"

"Grey Cup?"

"I put it in my own handwriting so I'll be able to recognise it when I read it"

"I think we should all right a note of our own, in case I don't make it through the gate, you can keep trying" Jack said voicing what they all already knew. Daniel quickly glanced at Janet, he knew it was going to be hard for her to go through to Chulak whilst they all risked their lives.

"Well you're wrong" Joe said

"I saw the numbers Joe"

"The Aschen doctor said you were fine"

"This isn't just about me, I read this right from an Aschen terminal. Mollem gave me access to work on something else. The birth rate has been cut over ninety percent" Sam said and she could see realisation sinking in for Joe as he stood up and walked across the bedroom.

"Oh my God" Joe said and turned to look at her "It's suppose to be a third of that"

"You knew" Sam said as realisation finally hit her and she struggled to keep the disgust and contempt out of her voice.

"The Aschen insisted on it"

"Oh my God"

"They see further ahead than we do, they knew that if we didn't limit growth…"

"Is that what you call this?" Sam interrupted angrily

"Obviously this is not what we agreed to"

"I can't believe this!"

"We didn't have a choice Sam"

"You sold us out"

"You think this was my decision?"

"You could have told me!" Sam snapped.

"Come on Sam, you know how it works. You've spent most of your adult life in secrecy"

"Please, that was different"

"Sam it's the same"

"No!" Sam shouted getting angrier by the second.

"It's exactly the same!" Joe shouted back before stopping himself and lowering his voice "The population was unsustainable, without drastic measures the Aschen didn't think we were worth investing in. Obviously they went too far but I can't believe they did this deliberately. There must be some sort of reverse medical procedure that they have"

"You still don't get it"

"Sooner or later the Goa'uld would have wiped us out, would you prefer that?"

"The Aschen way is slower, that's all"

Joe sat down on the bed as realisation finally sunk in again "they're not limiting growth, they're…I…have to talk to the President, I…"

"Yes you do, but not about this" Sam said and she went to get the replica GDO out of her bedside table and handed it to Joe "I need you to take this iris remote and change it with the one on the President's desk without getting caught and bring the other one back to my lab. I need you to do this first thing tomorrow"

"How am I going to do that?"

"Just come up with some excuse, I don't care. But you can't say one word about what we've talked about or they _will_ kill you"

Daniel laid in bed with Janet curled up next to him with her head on his chest, neither of them were asleep, neither of them could sleep. Tomorrow their plan would go ahead and no matter what happened the chances were they would never see each other again. He was actually glad Janet was going to through to Chulak, away from any danger.

He tightened his arm protectively around Janet as if he thought he could spare her any pain by simply holding her. He thought back on their lives together, every moment had been wonderful, he had been happier in the last few years than he had ever been before. He had loved every minute of it and now he was about to wipe them all out, make it so they never happened.

"Daniel" Janet said in a quiet, thoughtful voice.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"I know, I love you to, don't worry, we're going to put everything right"

"I know" Janet said lifting her head to look at him. Daniel brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers trying to burn every detail in to his mind so that tomorrow no matter what happened he would be able to see her face. He stared deep into her eyes, beautiful brown eyes he knew he could lose himself in forever.

Jack walked into the lab to find Sam, Daniel and Janet all gathered around a table with a holographic sun in the middle of it.

"Hot in here?"

"This is a real time representation of the actual sun recorded by Aschen satellites all over the solar system" Sam explained whilst Jack wondered around behind her.

"How do you use it to predict a solar flare?" Janet asked.

"Well, I've been studying Aschen knowledge of solar dynamics for the Jupiter ignition project. Now there are significant changes just beneath the surface of the sun preceding a flare that are detectable by the satellite net. Look right here" Sam said pointing to a part of the sun "If my calculations are correct, there should be flare in about five seconds".

Everyone in the room watched silently and just as Sam predicted there was a flare. "That's it" Daniel said

"Now all we need is for the computer to predict another flare" Sam said turning to Janet "Have you got your travel papers for Chulak?"

"Yeah, all set"

"Give this to Teal'c, it's the coordinates he'll need"

"Joe's here" Jack said from the doorway. "Ambassador" Jack greeted as he walked into the room

"I knew you'd have something to do with this" Joe said almost bitterly.

"Did you get it?" Jack asked

"Yes" he said looking at Sam.

"Thank you" Sam said.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Send a message" Jack answered.

"To who?"

"To _whom_" Jack corrected "Let's have it"

"I'll hand it over… if you give me your word that Samantha will play no part in this"

"I can't do that"

"It's in a briefcase at the customs office at Stargate Terminal, they've been instructed not to release it without my authorisation. Your word"

"We need her to pull this off"

"Whatever it is, you'll have to do it without Sam"

"Joe…" Sam tried to argue but Joe cut her off.

"This is not negotiable, if you don't wanna tell me what's going on that's fine, but if it involves GDOs then it involves the Stargate and that terminal's the last heavily defended place on this planet. I will not let you risk Sam's life"

"Ok" Jack said after a moment.

"You won't have back up" Sam argued

"We won't need it"

"Uh…. the sun's beeping" Daniels voice interrupted from where he and Janet had been stood quietly throughout the exchange.

Sam walked back over to the console "We have a flare prediction, 57 minutes from now" she said turning to Jack "Is that enough time?"

"It'll have to do, let's go"

Daniel watched as Jack, Sam and Joe left the room before walking over to Janet. "This is it" she said to him.

"This is it, no matter what happens, remember I love you"

"I love you to" Janet said as Daniel kissed her, the kiss was passionate but sad, almost desperate, a kiss goodbye"

"We have to go" Janet said as they pulled apart and they both walked out of the lab.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Jack walked through the Stargate Terminal, it was still strange to see the stargate out in public, it almost looked like a bus station in here. In front of him he could see Joe walking towards him with a box in his hand.

"Thank you" Jack said as Joe handed him the box.

"If you can manage, just give us enough time to get away from here"

"The message goes in six minutes" Jack told him checking his watch.

"Sam wanted me to wish you luck"

"Give her my best" Jack said as he turned to walk away. Joe walked away and Jack turned around briefly and glanced at Janet who nodded her head in acknowledgement. She turned and headed for the escalator as Jack continued through the Terminal glancing briefly at Daniel as he passed him by.

Janet heard the announcement for outbound travellers to Chulak to make their way to the departure area as she stood on the escalator. She looked back toward the balcony searching for Daniel's face and found him there searching for hers. Their gazes locked for a second before Janet turned away again, barely able to control her emotions.

Jack sat behind one of the couches in the waiting room. Janet should be going through the gate now, he felt bad for her having to go through with no way of knowing what was happening here.

Daniel watched as Janet reached the bottom of the escalator and passed through the check point with no problem. As she walked toward the stargate she stopped and turned to him, waving goodbye.

He waved back and she turned and headed up the stairs to the stargate, she stopped again at the top and looked back once more. She was struggling to go he knew that, she didn't want to just leave them all here and as their eyes locked again he sent her a silent message to just turn around walk through the gate. She did and Daniel stood there and watched as the gate shut down.

Sam stood outside the Terminal nervously, she couldn't believe Joe was making her sit this one out. It had been her idea, her plan, she had got all of her friends, her family involved and now they were probably going to be killed doing it without her. Joe walked out of the Terminal looking at his watch and walked straight towards her.

"All right, let's go"

"I'm staying, you go if you want to"

"Come on Sam, we gotta go" Joe said grabbing her arm and trying to pull her along.

"Joe don't" Sam said as she forced him to stop.

"Sam listen, we'll work this out alright? But right now I think it's best for both of us if we're very far away from here"

"If they manage to do this, it will not matter where we are" Sam reasoned.

"They won't succeed Sam, when the automated defences kick in they'll be killed"

"All it takes is for one of them to get near enough to the gate to get the note through, they can do it"

"The odds of even one of them getting anywhere near the gate are a million to one"

"SG1 always did have a habit of beating the odds"

"You haven't been SG1 for ten years!" Joe shouted

"We've always been SG1" Sam said.

Janet stepped out of the stargate onto Chulak to find Teal'c and a few other Jaffa waiting near the gate. They had sent word ahead that Janet would becoming with the coordinates this morning.

"Dr Frasier, it is good to see you"

"You too Teal'c"

"Do you have the coordinates?"

"Yeah, there here" Janet said handing him the piece of paper Sam had given her with the coordinates on.

"Thank you, this is Kalem, she will escort you to Chulak where you will be safe" Teal'c told her and Kalem nodded her head.

"Actually Teal'c, I want to go back with you" Janet told him, she had been thinking about it for the last couple of days and whereas she had told no one of her plan she was going to go back.

"Dr Frasier, I do not believe it is wise for you to return with me. Anyone who is in the Terminal will be killed"

"I know that Teal'c but I cannot just sit here whilst you all risk your lives. I have no way of knowing what happens, whether your all dead or alive What happens if you fail and you're all killed, what am I suppose to do then? I'm coming back with you Teal'c, I can help you, you know I can"

Teal'c looked at her thoughtfully for a moment "Daniel Jackson will be most displeased, very well you may return with us"

"Thank you Teal'c"

"Kalem" Teal'c said turning to the woman "Give Dr Frasier your robe, if she is to return with us we must be sure she is not immediately recognised, it would only arouse suspicion"

Kalem once again nodded her head and removed her outer robe and handed it to Janet. She put it on and Teal'c help her set it right as he spoke to her. "You must go unnoticed"

"I know, I will"

Jack stood on the balcony above the stargate waiting for Teal'c to come through, he knew this was going to be harder without Sam but they would have to manage. He was partly glad that she wasn't here, anyone involved would probably be killed. Sam and Janet were both safe and far from all danger and that made it easier to concentrate on what he had to do. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Mollem walk up behind him.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Melon" Jack said in surprise.

"Mollem" Mollem corrected indignantly

"Mollem" Jack said only half cursing himself for his mistake "I'm sorry, it's… the war, you know"

"You didn't come to the anniversary celebration"

"What's to celebrate I say"

"Surely the Aschen have proven your earlier misgivings erroneous, for all we've done"

"Yes, you've certainly…done your part"

"What brings you here?" Mollem asked sounding almost suspicious.

"Um..." Jack said trying to think of an excuse off the top of his head. "Well, you know my friend, Teal'c. I missed him at the celebration, he's coming to town, I… bought him a hat"

Mollem regarded him suspiciously as the announcer announced the incoming travellers from Chulak.

"Right on time" Jack said. This was it, there was no turning back now, any second Teal'c was going to step through the gate and all hell would break loose. For a split second his thoughts went to Sam "Be safe" he said quietly so Mollem wouldn't hear him.

TBC

Authors Note: Yes I know that was a short chapter but let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

Daniel reached the bottom of the escalator as he saw Teal'c step through the gate with two others. One was a Jaffa and the other was…Oh God, Janet. Daniel struggled to focus on what he was doing and not look over at the gate. Damn it Janet.

"I'm sorry sir but weapons are not allowed" Daniel heard someone say to Teal'c as he and the Jaffa were both carrying staff weapons. The metal detector beeped as Daniel walked through it carrying a briefcase which contained a zat.

"It's just archaeological equipment, this happens every time" Daniel explained to the man standing on the other side and he moved to open his brief case.

"We carry these for ceremonial purposes only" Teal'c said

"I'm sorry but you'll have to let me have it"

"Very well" Teal'c stated and he shot the man.

Daniel pulled his zat out of his briefcase and shot the security guard in front of him.

On the balcony Jack watched as Janet stepped through the gate with Teal'c and the other Jaffa. He closed his eyes in resignation, shoulda known she wouldn't stay there.

Teal'c and Daniel both shot the security guards who were holding them both up.

"What's happening?" Mollem asked as the alarms sounded and a voice announced there was a terrorist attack and everyone was to evacuate the building.

Jack pulled his Zat out of his bag and shot Mollem "Been wanting to do that for years"

Teal'c moved over to the DHD with Janet close by with her zat, he heard the sound of the automated defences activating and knew he didn't have much time. As Teal'c began to dial the gate Daniel took cover behind the metal detector.

The automated defences began to fire their lasers hitting Teal'c several times in the back.. The other Jaffa and Janet fired at the sources of the laser fire destroying a few of them but the Jaffa was hit several times and killed. Thanks mostly to Janet's continued cover fire Teal'c was able to finish dialling the gate before he too fired at the defence systems.

As soon as the stargate engaged Jack fired his zip line across the departure area as Daniel, Janet and Teal'c continued to provide cover fire. He looked down to where his friends were, Teal'c was taking a lot of hits, Daniel was safely covered by the metal detector but Janet was also being hit.

Outside the Terminal Sam heard the commotion, alarms and gunfire and knew it had started. She pulled free of her husbands grip and ran toward the Terminal.

"Sam, Sam" Joe shouted trying to stop her but she ignored him and ran inside.

Jack sent the iris code from the GDO strapped to his arm and grabbed hold of the zip line. As he flew across the Terminal too fast for the automated defences he saw Teal'c take several shots which killed him. As he hit the floor on the other side he was hit by several lasers.

Daniel continued to fire at the automated defences as he saw Janet take several hits and collapse to the ground. "No" he said feeling the tears trying to build up in his eyes and resisting the urge to run over to her, he knew she was already dead and if he went to her he'd be killed before he and Jack could finish what they had started.

Sam ran to the balcony and took in the sight before her, Janet had come obviously come back through the gate and now she and Teal'c lay dead in the middle of the departure area. Daniel was firing from his position behind the metal detector and Jack was on the floor near the gate taking heavy fire.

She watched as Jack got up and moved toward the gate taking more fire from the automated defences. He had almost reached the top of the stairs when he finally succumbed to the laser fire and laid on the stairs dead.

Daniel saw Jack die only two meters from the gate and took his own note out of his pocket. He ran toward the gate and the defences focused on him. He could feel the lasers hit him but if he could just make it a few more steps then this wouldn't all have been for nothing. As he fell to the ground he knew he wasn't going to make it. His thoughts went to Janet as he took his last breath.

Sam saw Daniel go down next to Jack and knew she was the only one left as she ran to the escalator.

"Shut down the system!" she heard Joe's voice yell "I'm the confederation Ambassador, shut down the system"

Sam ran down the stairs as she saw Daniel die before he could get to the gate. She could here footsteps behind her and new Joe was following her, he wouldn't go past the safety of the metal detector, she knew that.

"No!" she heard him shout as she picked up the note in Jack's hand and ran toward the gate. She took several hits in the back as she reached the top of the stairs and she felt herself falling towards the ground. She threw the note through the gate as she fell and when her body hit the floor she was dead.

"Incoming Traveller" the Sergeant announced.

"Who is it?" Hammond asked

"It's…SG1 sir"

"Hello" Jack said walking up behind Hammond with Janet and the rest of his team.

"How can that be?" Janet asked.

"Let's find out" Hammond said "Defence team stand by, open the iris"

They all watched as the iris opened and a piece of paper came through, tumbling onto the ramp. Everyone went through to the gate room where the defence team were still standing by.

"Stand down" Hammond said as he walked into the gate room and the gate shut down. Jack ran up the ramp and picked up the piece of paper. "What is it?"

Jack silently walked back down the ramp "Well?" Daniel asked.

"You tell me" Jack said handing him the paper.

"Under no circumstances go to P4C 970, Colonel Jack O'Neill" Daniel read "That looks like your handwriting"

"It is my handwriting" Jack replied taking the note back "And it's my signature"

"Though you sent no such note?" Teal'c asked.

"No"

"Sir may I" Janet asked and Jack handed her the note "That looks like blood sir" Janet said looking at the red stains that covered the note.

"Have it analysed" Hammond told her and she left the room.

"General, wasn't 970 on our mission list?"

"It was, not any more, I'm not taking any chances" Hammond said turning toward the control room. "I want P4C 970 removed from the dialling computer immediately, dismissed"

SG1 watched as Hammond walked out of the gate room followed by the defence team.

"I wonder why you sent it" Sam said "I wonder when"

"Yeah, gotta wonder" Jack replied thoughtfully.

"I have the results of the analysis on the note that came through the gate" Janet said as she, SG1 and General Hammond gathered in the infirmary.

"And" the General asked her

"It's blood, Colonel O'Neill's and Major Carters"

"What?" Sam asked they had all been expecting to hear that Jack's blood had been on the note but not hers.

"And you're blood is on top of his which means that Jack probably handled the note before you"

"Is there any way to determine how their blood got on the note?" Hammond asked..

"No sir, I'm afraid not"

"Then the matter is closed" Hammond said as he left the infirmary,

"You really think it came from the future?" Daniel asked Sam.

"There's no other explanation"

"It must have been a pretty bad future if you sent a note back to change it" Janet said thoughtfully.

Janet was just walking out of her office when she suddenly saw herself standing in a large building on a balcony. She was looking down to where the Stargate stood and appeared to be waiting for something.

Suddenly she was back in her office and it took her a moment to regain her senses. It had felt like a memory but she was sure she had never been anywhere like that. She shook her head, she needed to sleep more often.

She was standing outside what looked like a cabin near a lake, she looked nervous as she knocked on the door. Suddenly Sam was back in her lab. That was weird, she thought to herself, it had seemed almost like a memory though she knew that had never happened. Figuring that maybe she had dozed off for a second she went back to work.

Teal'c was walking down the corridor when all of a sudden he saw himself standing in front of the stargate. It wasn't in the SGC though, it appeared to be in some sort of terminal. He was wearing more customary Jaffa robes as he stood waiting patiently for the gate to engage.

He was back in the corridor again feeling a little unsettled, it seemed to be a memory but he knew that wasn't possible, perhaps he needed to meditate.

Daniel was sitting in his office when he suddenly found himself looking at himself. He was in a house but he didn't recognise it, though he seemed perfectly comfortable there.

Suddenly he was back in his office and he just stared ahead of him for a moment. He knew he had never seen a house like that before let alone sat in one but it had felt like a memory. He sighed to himself, maybe he should cut down on his coffee.

Jack found himself bored enough that he was actually considering doing some of his paper work. He decided that he'd go and find someone to annoy but suddenly found himself somewhere else. He was looking at himself, albeit and slightly older, unshaven looking version of himself. He was at a party wearing a suit which told him it was important.

As suddenly as he had found himself at the party he found himself back at the SGC with a weird feeling. It had felt so real, like he was watching a memory play out but he had never looked that scruffy at a party before and he knew he didn't own that suit. Deciding maybe he should tell Hammond he was working him to hard he shook the experience off.

TBC

Authors Note: Okay if you want to know what's going on then you know what to do. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

"Hey" Sam said as she walked into the infirmary looking for Janet.

"Hey" Janet replied as she put down the x ray she was looking and moved to sit on one of the beds opposite the one Sam had just sat on.

"We still gonna go see that movie this weekend"

"Yeah but Cassie isn't coming, she's going out with her friends"

"They grow up so fast" Sam said smiling.

"Too fast, you know the weirdest thing happened to me today. I was in my office doing paperwork when all of a sudden I saw myself standing in this huge building on a balcony overlooking a stargate and then I was back in my office again. I guess I'm not getting enough sleep but the weird part is…"

"It felt like a memory" Sam finished cutting Janet off for which she received a questioning look. "I was in my lab earlier and then suddenly I was standing outside a cabin somewhere and then I was back in my lab. I know I've never been anywhere like that but it felt like a memory, I thought I dozed off or something"

"Think it's a coincidence?"

"I don't know, anyway" Sam said changing the subject "I came to see if you wanted to come and get something to eat"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Great, we'll figure our little mystery out later"

---

"So anyway I was really bored and I was about to come looking for someone to annoy when all of a sudden I was standing at a party looking scruffy and then I was back here again, it was really weird, it felt like a memory" Jack explained to Daniel as the two of them sat in the commissary.

"But it's never actually happened" Daniel said knowingly "I was in my office and then I was in a house I didn't recognise and then I was in my office again"

"Coincidence?"

"Maybe"

"Hey guys" Sam said as she and Janet joined them at the table"

"Hey, Daniel and I were just discussing our little daydreams we had today"

Janet and Sam exchanged a look that Jack recognised immediately and it only ever brought them trouble "What do you mean daydreams?"

"Well one minute we were here, the next we were somewhere else and then we were here again" Daniel explained.

"And it felt like a memory" Janet finished.

"Okay, you're all creeping me out" Jack said.

"The same thing happened to me and Janet"

"Me as well" Teal'c said as he also joined them, having heard the last part of their conversation.

"This can't be a coincidence" Sam said thoughtfully.

"And is it a coincidence than we have all had flashes of events that feel like memories but we know have never happened right after we get a note form the future? Janet asked.

"No that's not possible" Daniel said.

"Isn't it" Sam said deep in thought now "Maybe we are seeing future events"

"But that future doesn't exist anymore"

"Look it's no coincidence that we've all had these flashes and Janet's right, it's no coincidence that we happen to have them just after we receive a note form the future either"

"Maybe we should talk to Hammond"

"He's in a debriefing with SG3 right now, this can wait until afterwards" Jack said dismally, he knew he was about get a physical which would inevitably involve being poked and prodded and at some point, needles.

---

An hour later SG1 sat in the briefing room with Hammond as they explained what had happened and what their theory was.

"I agree this seems too coincidental but surely there must be another explanation"

"Sir, I've been thinking" Sam said "It's possible that when we sent that note back from the future, the memories of our future selves may have come back with it"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know sir, it's just a theory"

"Then why only the five of you, why not everyone else?"

"I don't know sir, like I said it's just a…" Sam started to say but suddenly found herself standing in a large building. She was standing in front of the stargate with a crowd of people including Janet, Daniel and Teal'c" Suddenly she was back in the briefing room.

"Carter?" Jack said for the third time, finally getting her attention.

"Sorry sir, I was just…"

"Somewhere else?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, it was a big building, the stargate was in it"

"It had big glass windows and a balcony overlooking the stargate with an escalator leading down to it?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, how'd you…?"

"I saw the same thing earlier"

"So now we know whatever we're all seeing is connected" Daniel said.

Janet was about to say something when she noticed Teal'c staring blankly at the table in front of him "Teal'c?"

"Yo Teal'c" Jack said a little louder.

"I am sorry" Teal'c said when he finally rejoined them "I believe I was on Chulak, I was talking to another Jaffa about the defeat of the Goa'uld"

"Well at least we know something good happened in the future" Daniel said.

"Janet" Sam said "Janet"

"Sorry, I was…"

"Elsewhere, we know" Jack said getting sick of everyone popping in and out of this briefing.

"What did you see?" Daniel asked.

"I think it was Chulak" Janet said confused "When Teal'c mentioned Chulak I had another flash, I was standing by the stargate on Chulak talking to Teal'c about something, I don't know what"

"Maybe the word Chulak brought back a memory, like when you hear a song you listened to when you were a kid"

"So when Janet heard the word Chulak it acted like a trigger, bringing up a memory of being on Chulak?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah" Sam said shrugging.

"So we _are_ calling them memories?" Jack asked.

"There's no other explanation"

"I want you all to report to the infirmary" Hammond said and then stopped for a moment when Jack's head dropped to the table "And undergo a full series of tests"

"I knew you were gonna say that" Jack muffled voice said as he leant his forehead on the table.

---

"You're all in perfect health, I can't explain it" Dr Warner said to SG1, Dr Frasier and General Hammond.

"Then why are we all remembering things that haven't happened yet?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know"

"Until we figure out what this is" Hammond started and stopped once again as he saw Jack's head drop "I'm going to confine you all to one of the V.I.P rooms".

"I knew you were going to say that too"

---

Jack looked over to where Daniel, Janet and Teal'c were sitting on the Sofa's in their V.I.P room. Teal'c was sitting on one of the sofa's and Daniel and Janet were sitting on the other.

"He has a thing for her you know?" Jack said to Sam who was sat next to him on the computer.

"He told you that?"

"No I can just tell"

"Yeah, I can tell Janet has a thing for Daniel too"

"Really?"

Sam nodded her head.

"Wow"

"So what was your first memory flash about?" Sam asked curiously.

"I was at a party looking really scruffy, you?"

"I was at a cabin somewhere, I knocked on the door, I looked really nervous"

"Was the cabin next to a lake?"

"Yeah"

"It was my cabin in Minnesota"

Sams had to stop her eyes from going wide and wished she hadn't added the nervous comment.

Jack looked at Sam for a moment before he suddenly found himself standing in the embarkation room of the SGC. He had just come back through the gate with the rest of his team and a man he didn't recognise. The man was talking to Sam, no wait, he was flirting with her.

"What did you see?" Sam asked as Jack found himself once again standing in the VIP room.

"We were in the gate room, we had just come back through the gate with a man I don't recognise, you were talking to him" he said opting out of telling her that he was flirting with her, the thought made his stomach turn.

---

Teal'c sat quietly in the VIP room listening to his friends talking about what they remembered. They had all had a few memory flashes in the last few hours they had been locked in here but nothing important, it was always something like walking down a street, standing in buildings or sitting in rooms that they didn't recognise.

They hadn't seen anyone since they had been put in here, not even General Hammond had been in to check on them. Jack and Sam had moved over to join the rest of them on the sofa's.

Suddenly Teal'c was sitting at a long table in a large room, the rest of his team were there and there was another man who Teal'c didn't recognise. The man was talking to a group of people sitting at the opposite side of the table. They were discussing an alliance.

"Teal'c?" Sam asked as he finally rejoined his friends in the VIP room.

"We were in a large room, sitting at a long table with a man I do not recognise, he was discussing an alliance between the Tau'ri and the Ashen"

"Ashen?" Daniel asked rhetorically as he turned the word over in his head "That's important"

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like it's important"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is a good idea, just leaving them in there?" Hammond asked as he and Dr Warner watched SG1 on the security monitors. Right now they were all sitting on the couches talking. A few memories had surfaced but nothing useful had come up in a while, not since they had remembered the Aschen, whoever they were.

"Unless the tests we're running turn something up, these memories may be the only way we have of finding out what's happened. I think if we leave them alone together they may remember more"

"Are their lives in any danger?"

"All my tests show them to be perfectly healthy, whatever is happening to them it doesn't seem to be affecting their health. I'm going to check on them again in hour just to be sure but I don't think they're in any danger"

"Let me know as soon as you get the results"

"Yes Sir"

"We met the Aschen on P4C 970" Sam said as she finally came back from her latest memory trip "they were really advanced and willing to enter an alliance with earth. We started negotiations and then Senator Kinsey sent an Ambassador to finish it, Joe, that was his name"

"That was indeed the name of the man I did not recognise in one of my memories" Teal'c stated.

"Yeah mine too" Jack said feeling his stomach turn once again, something about the Ambassador was not sitting right with him and why was she calling him by his first name? "Do you think maybe the Aschen had something to do with why we sent the note back?"

"Maybe, I don't know"

"I remember a ceremony" Teal'c said "Myself, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Dr Frasier were present. It took place in front of a stargate at the same terminal as we have seen in other memories".

"I think I remembered part of that when we were in the briefing room" Sam said

Teal'c nodded his head and continued "We were celebrating something, on a large screen Senator Kinsey was making a speech, though he was introduced as President"

"Kinsey the President?" Jack asked.

"Yeah that's right Kinsey became the President" Sam agreed.

"Well there we have it, mystery solved" Jack said only half joking "That's what we came back to change"

"I don't think we would have changed the entire future just because Kinsey was President" Sam said.

"Well that kinda depends on what he did" Jack stated "Why wasn't I there?" Jack asked a moment later.

"I do not know O'Neill"

"But you're sure I wasn't there?"

"I am sure O'Neill"

Everyone looked up as Dr Warner walked into the room with several nurses. "How are you all doing?"

"Fine, we were starting to think you'd forgotten we were in here" Jack said.

"Of course we haven't forgot, I'm just here to run some tests and make sure everything is fine"

"Great, more needles" Jack commented, sinking as far into the couch as he could, hoping to make himself invisible, it didn't work.

"Colonel O'Neill" The nurse who approached him said as she gestured to his arm.

"How are you all holding up?" General Hammond asked as he walked into the room.

"Fantastic sir" Jack said sulkily as the nurse took her blood sample from him.

"Good to hear"

"I also need to run an MRI on each of you, Dr Jackson, Dr Frasier, if you'd like to follow me first" Dr Warner said.

Daniel and Janet stood up after the nurses finished taking blood samples from them both and walked out of the room.

"Okay Colonel, Major, Teal'c if you'd like to come with me" Warner said as he walked back into the room with Daniel and Janet.

"Actually I'd like to stay here but you guys can go ahead without me" Jack said once again trying to disappear into the couch.

"Colonel O'Neill" Dr Warner said.

"Fine" Jack said as he threw his arms in the air and walked toward the door followed by Sam and Teal'c.

"Don't you love how this kind of stuff always manages to happen to us" Jack commented as he walked out of the room.

"Sooner or later he's going to realise that it's better to just get it done rather than moaning about it for ages and then having it done anyway" Janet said as she and Daniel were left alone in the room. Daniel gave her an incredulous look "I can wish can't I?"

"Keep wishing" Daniel replied smiling and feeling his heart melt as she returned the smile. His feelings for Janet had grown over the years and whilst she had always been one of his closest friends he now found himself wishing they could be more, not that he needed to tell her that.

Janet found herself standing in an office looking immensely bored. She sat down at a desk and tucked her hair behind her ear. There was something on her hand, on her finger.

"I was married!" Janet said in shock as she found herself once again sitting in the VIP room.

"What?" Daniel asked, suddenly feeling like his whole world had just turned upside down.

"In the future I was married, I was standing in an office and I brushed my hair out of my face, there was a wedding ring on my finger"

"Wow" Sam said.

Daniel suddenly saw himself standing with Teal'c, both of them wearing tuxes. They both looked behind them as the wedding march started to play. Janet was wearing a wedding dress and walking toward him looking so beautiful it took his breath away. As she reached him he heard the vicar telling everyone they were gathered here to witness the joining of Daniel Jackson and Janet Frasier.

Daniel suddenly snapped back to reality and for a minute he wasn't sure if that was another memory or a fantasy. It was a memory though, he could feel it.

"Daniel are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah"

"That must have been one hell of a memory" Jack stated as he looked at the expression on his friends face.

Yeah no kidding, Daniel thought to himself but the words that came out of his mouth were very different. "No not really, I think I was married in the future too"

"Really?" Jack said hoping the connection he'd made in his head was correct, he looked at Janet, apparently she hadn't made the same one. She looked a little sad actually.

"Yeah, really" Daniel replied before going quiet as he replayed the memory in his head. Why hadn't he told them what he'd seen and did this mean Janet had feelings for him too.

TBC

Authors note: Sorry I know that was a short chapter but the plot is thickening. Will Daniel ever declare his undying love Janet? Will Janet remember the wedding herself? Will Jack ever find out exactly why he doesn't like Ambassador Joe? For the answers to these questions you know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 9

Daniel watched Janet who was currently sitting across the room from him. The memory of their wedding still playing over and over in his mind as he thought about what it meant. If Janet had married him in the future then that must mean she at some point developed feelings for him. Did she already have those feelings or would they come later?

He continued to watch her hoping for some sign that the feelings were already there. Some sign that would tell him what to do with this latest revelation. He knew that sooner or later she was likely to remember herself and then they would both have to face up to it.

"Alright so what exactly did you see?" Jack said as he sat down next to him.

"What?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"I know you weren't telling the whole truth when you told us what the last thing you remembered was and you've been looking all… contemplative since. So what exactly did you see?"

"My wedding" Daniel said.

"And?" Jack asked knowing there was more to the story then Daniel was saying.

"And I was marrying Janet" Daniel said casually but there was a hint of nervousness underneath.

"I see and you didn't tell us the whole truth because…" Jack said trailing off so Daniel could finish his sentence but he just stared at him incredulously.

"Look Daniel, we're not going to figure this out unless we have all the facts and"

"And I don't think my future personal life has anything to with it" Daniel said cutting Jack of mid sentence.

"You can't know that and besides, you know she's gonna remember on her own anyway. Don't you think it would be better to tell her yourself before that happens"

"Maybe"

Jack shrugged as he stood up to walk away "Your call"

"Jack how did you know?" Daniel asked and Jack turned back to him.

"Know what?"

"You already knew it was Janet, how?"

"I'd have to be blind and really stupid not to already know that"

- - -

Jack was standing in the briefing room with General Hammond and the rest of SG1. They were all excited about the progress made in the negotiations with the Ashen, all of them except Jack.

"I'm telling you there's something wrong with these guys" Jack stated forcefully.

"We have seen no evidence of that Colonel, they have shown nothing but the best of intentions toward us" General Hammond answered.

"Look Jack this alliance could be the most important thing the SGC has ever done, it could change life on earth as we know it" Daniel told him.

"Don't you think I know that, but something is wrong here and if there's even a small chance I'm right shouldn't we at least look into it, we don't…"

"Colonel O'Neill that's enough" Hammond interrupted him "You're dismissed"

Jack looked at his team for support but they all just stood there and stared at him. His gaze lingered on Sam a moment longer but she looked down to avoid his eyes.

"Fine"

"Jack" Daniel's voice said and Jack slowly found himself back in the VIP room

"What happened?" Daniel asked as he realised Jack was once again back with them "You were out of it longer than any of us have been so far"

"It was a big memory" Jack stated unsure of exactly what he had just seen.

"What was it?" Sam asked and Jack looked into her blue eyes, the same ones that had just avoided his own.

"You were all celebrating the success of the negotiations with the Aschen and I was trying to tell you that something was wrong"

"What did we say?"

"Nothing I walked out of the room"

- - -

Teal'c saw himself standing in a tux at Daniel's side, it looked like a traditional earth wedding and from the looks of it Daniel was the groom. The wedding march began to play and both Daniel and Teal'c turned around to where two figures were walking down the aisle. He caught a quick glimpse of Jack walking sitting in the back row doing his best to be invisible.

One of the figures was Sam who appeared to be the maid of honour. The other figure who was obviously Daniel's bride reached the front and stood in place at Daniel's side. It was only now that he was clearly able to see that the bride was actually Janet.

As Teal'c once again found himself in the VIP room his gaze darted immediately to Daniel. He was sat watching Janet who was at the other side of the room in deep conversation with Sam. From the look on Daniel's face, Teal'c knew he already knew who he was married to in the future. It really came as no surprise to Teal'c, he had suspected as much when both Daniel and Janet had said they were married in the future, his vision had only confirmed it.

No one seemed to have realised he had remembered something and Teal'c decided to keep it to himself, this was something his two friends had to work out for themselves.

- - -

"Time for another check up" Dr Warner said as he walked into the room with his nurses who immediately set about the task of collecting blood samples. When it was done the nurses quickly left the room.

"Alright we're going to do another MRI as well just to be on the safe side" Warner said "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, why don't the three of you go first this time"

"Because we don't want to go" Jack said bitterly as he looked at the latest puncture in his arm.

"Let's go Colonel" Warner ordered and Jack grudgingly got up and followed Sam and Teal'c out of the room. Jack turned back just before he walked through the door and fixed Daniel with a look that Daniel understood clearly.

Daniel took a deep breath as the door closed once again leaving him alone with Janet. He stood up and crossed the room to where she was still sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her and she gave him a small smile.

"We need to talk"

"Okay" Janet said warily.

"You were married in the future right?"

"Right"

"And so was I"

"Yeah" Janet said and Daniel only just heard the sadness present in her voice but that was all the sign he needed to continue.

"When I told you all before that the memory wasn't a big deal, I lied. I saw my actual wedding"

"Daniel why are you telling me this?"

"Janet" Daniel said seriously locking his eyes with hers "It was you I was marrying"

Janet's breathing sped up almost imperceptivity but Daniel could tell as she sat there only inches from him, her gaze fixed with his.

"I was married to you?" Janet asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes you were" Daniel answered.

He searched her eyes, finding all he needed to see he leant closer to her. His lips gently brushed over hers sending a wave of electricity through his body. His hand moved to the back of her head pulling her as close as he could. The kiss was slow at first but became enthused with passion as it deepened.

It was several minutes later when they pulled apart breathlessly but their faces remained only inches apart.

"I love you, I've loved you for so long" Daniel said when he finally caught his breath.

"I love you too"

- - -

Sam knew something had changed the moment she walked back into the room. Daniel and Janet had always done things that gave away their feelings for the other but they were more obvious now. When the two of them came back from having their MRI's done they moved to sit on the couch. Normally she wouldn't have thought anything of it but if the two of them were sitting any closer she'd be on his lap.

"They figured it out didn't they?" Sam asked Jack who was watching them with no trace of the surprise she was feeling. She wasn't surprised at what she had figured out herself, that the two of them were married in the future. That part was expected, what she was surprised at was that they were now acting very much like a couple.

"There was nothing to figure out, Daniel remembered his wedding, that it was Janet he had married"

"Is that what you were talking to him about earlier?"

"Yeah, I told him she'd eventually remember on her own and it would be best if he told her himself. I guess he did it whilst we were having our MRI's done"

"It's about time"

"No kidding" she heard Jack say before she was gone once again.

She was standing with the Ambassador from the Aschen negotiations, Joe. They were both talking, wait no, they were flirting. He was flirting with her and she was actually flirting back. The revelation shocked her and she wasn't sure what she thought about it. She couldn't even see why her future self would be attracted to him. Sure he was a good looking guy and he seemed to be a really great guy too but nothing about him attracted her.

She was back in the VIP room with Jack staring at her. She knew what question was about to come and she wasn't sure she wanted to answer it, actually she knew she didn't want to.

"What did you see?"

"It was nothing" Sam said shrugging it off "Just us in the gate room preparing to go through the gate, nothing helpful"

She wasn't sure if Jack had believed her but if he doubted the truth of her words he didn't say anything. He simply started playing with the ornament on the table in front of him.

- - -

Janet had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder at which no one had even batted an eyelash, it was almost as if they had been expected it. Sam was falling asleep on one of the other couches as she laid with her head on the pillow. Jack and Teal'c had taken up positions on the last couch.

The three of them were talking about the various stuff they had remembered, trying to make sense of it. Daniel couldn't help but notice how often Jack's gaze would briefly dart over to Sam and then back to the two guys. He wasn't sure what, but something was wrong between them.

Jack was standing in Daniel's office with Daniel and Teal'c in the middle of what looked like an argument.

"Why can't any of you trust me on this!"

"Jack, the Aschen have never once given us a reason not to trust them, you're just being paranoid"

"Daniel Jackson is correct O'Neill"

"The treaty is going to be signed tomorrow and if I'm right this could be the biggest mistake we have ever made"

"If you're wrong and we act on your feelings, that could be the biggest mistake we ever made. The Aschen have trusted us, don't you think they deserve the same in return"

"Daniel…"

"Jack, all you have to go on is a bad feeling and I'm sorry but that's just not enough"

"That's exactly what Carter said"

"That is because they are both correct O'Neill, you have no evidence to back up your claim"

"You're all going to regret not listening to me"

Finding himself back in the VIP room Jack immediately stood up in shock at what he had just remembered and the feelings it brought out.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned.

"You shut me down, I tried to warn you all and you all shut me down" Jack said quietly, not wanting to wake Janet despite the anger he was feeling.

"Jack what are you talking about?"

"Sir?" Sam asked sitting up.

"I told you all the Aschen couldn't be trusted and everyone of you shut me down, I guess I was right"

"Jack…"

"Just don't Daniel, I need a minute" Jack said walking away to sit at the other side of the room.

- - -

Jack was sat on the floor in the corner of the room thinking about his most recent memories when he had yet another one.

He was in the infirmary talking to Janet "No one will listen to me"

"Jack" Janet said calmly and he was shocked by the use of his first name "This alliance could be the biggest and most important thing that this planet has ever known. The Aschen haven't given us any reason not to trust them so far"

"But if I'm writing it could be the biggest and worst thing this planet ahs ever known"

"Your right, it could very well be" Janet admitted once again shocking Jack "But you have no evidence to prove they're anything other than what they say there are"

"There's no evidence they are what they say they are either"

"No there isn't but maybe you should give them the benefit of the doubt and keep your eyes open, there's really nothing more you can do"

Jack looked at Janet for a moment, considering what she had said. Of all the people he had spoken to about the Aschen, he hadn't expected that Janet would be the only one who actually listened to him. She didn't agree with him he knew that but she had listened to what he had to say and actually made a good suggestion.

Once Jack was back in the VIP room he looked across to where Janet was sitting next to Daniel on the sofa and smiled slightly. At least one of his friends listened to him.

- - -

She picked up the phone as it rang for the third time "Frasier"

"Dr Frasier, it's General Hammond"

"Hello sir"

"Doctor I need to speak with you it's important"

"Of course"

"No I can't talk to you about it over the phone, it has to be in person"

"Okay, do you want me to meet you in the morning"

"Yes"

- Flash -

Janet arrived at General Hammonds house and knocked on the door, when there was no answer she knocked again. Still receiving no answer she opened the door and walked in.

"General Hammond, sir are you here?" she called but still received no response. She slowly made her way into the house and rounded the corner in to his living room. The sight that met her caused her whole body to become paralysed and her breathing to momentarily halt.

General Hammond was lying on the floor, eyes closed and not moving. Being a doctor she recognised all the signs immediately, he wasn't breathing and his face held no colour, he was dead. She approached him anyway, kneeling down beside him and barely holding back her tears, she felt his neck for a pulse. She found none.

She took her phone out of her pocket as she stood up and dialled the 911, when she was done she automatically dialled Daniel's number.

"Jackson" she heard his voice say.

"Daniel, it's Janet"

"What' wrong?" he asked apparently having heard the distress in her voice.

"I'm at General Hammond's house, I was suppose to meet with him this morning, he's dead Daniel"

There was silence for a moment and when he spoke again his voice was calm but she could hear the sadness in it "How?"

"I don't know yet, I called 911, they're on their way"

"Wait you're the one who found him?"

"Yeah"

"Stay there, I'm on my way"

- Flash -

She was dressed in her air force blue dress uniform, on one side of her was Sam also in her blue dress uniform and on the other side of Sam was Teal'c. Daniel stood at Janet's other side, his hand holding hers in a silent gesture of support. In front of her was General Hammonds coffin. There were so many people with things to say, so many people who loved and missed General Hammond already. The tears that had been stinging the back of her eyes finally escaped in silence as she stood there showing her respect for a man who inspired all who knew him.

- Flash -

"The night" Janet said struggling to speak "before General Hammond died, he called me and he said he needed to speak to me about something very important, something that he couldn't discuss over the phone. The next day I told the Aschen doctors, I said look this is impossible, he could not have died of a heart attack, he was in perfect health. But they said their diagnostic machines were infallible"

"You believe he was murdered?" Teal'c asked

"At the time, no. I believed like everybody else, that the Aschen were our saviours" Janet said.

- - -

Janet had begun stirring in her sleep, at first it had been gentle but she became more and more agitated to the point where Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were worried, even Jack came back from where he had been sitting in the corner of the room.

"Wake her up" Jack said in concern.

"I've tried, I can't" Daniel said trying to control the panic he could feel rising.

"Janet!" Daniel said shaking her lightly.

"Come on Doc!" Jack said as he knelt at the other side of her also shaking her gently.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 10

"Where's Dr Warner?" Sam asked running across the room and banging on the door to get the airmen's attention.

"Janet come on, wake up" Daniel shouted but Janet continue to fight against whatever she was seeing.

"Janet!" Jack shouted as he too tried to rouse the sleeping woman.

Janet opened her eyes very suddenly "No!" she shouted her breathing deep and uneven and her gaze unfocused.

"Janet, Janet, hey it's okay it was a dream" Daniel said as Janet tried to struggle out of his and Jack's grip. Her eyes slowly became more focused as she stopped struggling against them.

"It wasn't a dream, it was memories, a lot of them" Janet said as she held back tears.

"What did you remember?" Daniel asked concerned.

"General Hammond, he was murdered"

"What?"

"In the future, he called me one night and told me he needed to talk to me about something important, something he couldn't talk to me about over the phone. I arranged to meet him the next morning but when I got to his house, I found him dead" Janet told them, taking a moment to compose herself before she continued.

"The Aschen doctors said he died of a heart attack and I told them it was impossible, he couldn't have died of a heart attack, he was in perfect health"

"You believe that they were lying, that the Aschen in fact murdered General Hammond?" Teal'c asked as Dr Warner came running into the room.

"My future self did, at least she did later when we learnt the Aschen weren't the good guys we thought they were"

"Can this wait until later?" Dr Warner asked as he knelt down in front of Janet "What happened?"

Janet looked up as General Hammond walked into the room and the image of his body lying lifeless on the ground briefly entered her mind "Bad memories"

- - -

Janet walked back into the VIP room having spent over an hour being examined by Dr Warner. He had found nothing wrong with her and reluctantly sent her back. The others were all sitting on the sofa's and she wordlessly sat down next to Daniel who automatically took her hand in his own. He held it tightly in a silent gesture of support, much as he had at the funeral. The memories of General Hammond's death refused to leave her mind no matter how hard she tried to push them away. She could only imagine how much her future self had been affected by finding him dead.

"You okay?" Daniel finally asked her.

"I'm fine" she lied.

"We've been trying to piece together what we already know about the future" Jack told her "So far we've got that a week from now we met the Aschen on a mission. They were really advanced and willing to share their technology with earth. SG1 started the negotiations and then Senator Kinsey sent an Ambassador called Joe to finish it. We entered an alliance with them which helped Kinsey take the President's office"

"The Aschen then defeated the Goa'uld as part of the agreement with earth" Teal'c added.

"I tried to tell everyone the Aschen couldn't be trusted, that there was something wrong but everyone shut me down"

"At some point we realised he was right which is obviously why the note was sent back" Daniel finished.

"There's still too many blanks" Sam stated in frustration "We still don't know what the Aschen did or when exactly the note was sent back"

"I'm sure it'll come to us"

- - -

Sam was standing in a room wearing a wedding dress looking at herself in the mirror nervously. Janet walked up behind wearing a beautiful lilac dress and smiling at her.

"You look nervous"

"You just wait until Daniel asks you and see how calm you feel" Sam said returning her smile. Janet shook her head, clearly trying not to laugh at the nervous wreck standing in front of her.

"I have to admit when I first started seeing Joe I never thought I'd end up marrying him" Sam confessed, there was a knock at the door and Jacob walked into the room.

"You two look beautiful" he stated "It's time"

"Oh My God, I was married to Joe" Sam said in shock as she found herself back in the VIP room attracting everyone's attention.

"You were married to Joe?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah"

"Congratulations then" Jack said bitterly as he looked intently at the floor, hoping that no one could see the emotions he knew were written all over his face.

- - -

Janet had been quiet since she had returned the room after Dr Warner's examination. Daniel remained at her side holding her hand but he was worried about her. What she had seen in her sleep was affecting her more than was letting on. Jack had gone back to sulking in the corner of the room and Sam and Teal'c were now playing chess at the table.

"Janet" he said quietly.

"Yeah?" she answered him absently as she continued to stare ahead of her which only fuelled his concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"You can't just make it go away you know"

"Not for lack of trying"

"Janet" Daniel said more forcefully turning her face to look at him and noticing the tears that were building up in her eyes.

"I could feel it Daniel, I could feel everything she felt when she found him. She's known him longer than I had and I could feel everything, I felt all of the paralysing emotions that she felt. Now they won't go away" she told him quietly and with a haunted look in her eyes.

Daniel pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around and holding her tightly. "They will go away, you just have to learn to deal with it and give it time"

Daniel kissed the top of her head, continuing to hold her as she cried .

Across the room the others had seen the entire scene unfold and did their best not to ignore it. This was their private moment and they felt bad intruding on it.

- - -

Her talk with Daniel had done more to calm her than anything else ever could. The emotions from the memory were still there but she was finding it easier to control them now. She knew her friends had seen the whole thing but they were all keeping quiet about it and she was grateful.

They had all been locked in the VIP room for almost 24 hours and were starting to feel the effects. Apart fro Janet none of them had slept and her sleep wasn't exactly restful. Dr Warner had come into the room about an hour ago and informed them that they had set up rooms for them all to sleep in along this corridor.

They had all refused despite Warner's insistence that they needed to sleep. It seemed he had sensed how close they all were to the end of their emotional tether. If he had kept pushing them they were all likely to snap. So he had reluctantly relented and told them that when they were ready to sleep to inform the airmen outside the room.

Jack had left twenty minutes ago and Sam a few minutes after that. Teal'c had just gone leaving Daniel and Janet alone.

She was afraid to go to sleep, afraid of what she might see. That alone was keeping her awake and keeping Daniel awake. She could tell he was exhausted but he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Daniel go to bed, I'll be fine"

"No I'm okay, I'm not that tired" he said and Janet looked at him incredulously "I'm not leaving you in here"

"Fine then I'll go to bed too" Janet told him having no intention of staying there. Once she was sure Daniel had gone to his room she could simply come back in here. From the look Daniel was giving her he had sensed her thoughts.

"Daniel, you need to sleep"

"Probably"

Janet's sigh told Daniel he'd won the argument which was way too easy. There was no way Janet would have given up that quickly normally, which only confirmed his suspicions that this was taking it's toll on her.

- - -

Jack woke with a start as the finally memory played out. His sleep had been full of memories one right after another, much as Janet had described earlier. He had seen Sam shut him down when he had tried to talk to her about his mistrust of the Aschen followed by another memory of General Hammond shutting him up and Jack making his decision to go and live at his cabin, isolating himself from the rest of the world. Then a memory of Teal'c calling him to inform him of Sam's wedding and finally him standing at the back during Daniel and Janet's wedding. His future self had cut himself off from his friends, he had been so hurt by what he saw as their betrayal that he had isolated himself from them and the rest of the world.

Deciding he didn't want to go back to sleep he got up and walked out of his room in time to see Teal'c emerge from the VIP room.

"Hey Teal'c, everyone else asleep"

"Daniel Jackson and Dr Frasier are still awake, Major Carter retired minutes after you. Could you not sleep O'Neill?"

"No I got ambushed by a bunch a memories"

"Perhaps we should inform the others"

"It's nothing big, there's no need"

"It may very well be important O'Neill, we cannot know for certain"

"Fine, but let's leave Carter to sleep"

"Very well" Teal'c said turning back to toward the VIP room. They had been just about to walk through the doors when Sam came walking down the corridor.

"Bad dreams Carter?"

"Lot's of memories" She informed him.

"Me too?"

"Really?" she asked and Jack could see the thoughtful expression appear on her face, the one she got when she had a sudden epiphany. "Daniel and Janet still awake?"

"They are"

"I have an idea"

- - -

"You want to what?" Jack asked not liking her idea one bit.

"Look you, me and Janet are the only ones who have fallen asleep and all three of us had a lot of memories come back whilst we were sleeping. If Dr Warner puts us all to sleep maybe we can remember everything we need to remember for this whole thing to be over"

"Carter we have no way to know if that will work" Jack said.

"We don't know that it won't either, we also have no way of knowing how long it would take all of our memories to come back if we don't try this. We already know there's at least a few years of memories"

"Sam's right Jack, I think we've barely scratched the surface of what happened to our future selves" Daniel added

"I am in agreement with Major Carter and Daniel Jackson" Teal'c stated and Jack looked to Janet.

"They're right" she stated reluctantly, apparently she liked this idea as much as he did.

"Then I guess we'd better talk to Hammond and Warner"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

"Let me get this straight Major Carter, you want me to put all of you to sleep so that you will remember what happened in the future?"

"Exactly"

"And what if we can't wake you back up, as I recall you struggled to wake Doctor Frasier when she slept"

"But we did wake her, I think she had to wait until the memories she was experiencing played themselves out. The Colonel and I had no problem waking up"

"How do you know this will work?"

"I don't but we have to try, I think if we go into a deep enough sleep for long enough the rest of our memories will back to us and hopefully this whole thing can be over with"

"I'm with Sam" Daniel voiced his agreement.

"As am I" Teal'c also agreed.

"If it means this will all be over" Janet said reluctantly.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked not wanting to go through with this unless everyone agreed.

"If Carter thinks it'll work then it's worth a try"

"Okay, Dr Warner, put them to sleep" Hammond ordered.

- - -

They were all laid in separate infirmary beds as they were put to sleep. Jack watched as the infirmary became blurred around him, his instincts made him fight against the sleep that was quickly over taking him. Soon however the infirmary was gone and he found himself standing in the gate room of the SGC with Carter, Daniel and Teal'c. The four of them made their way up the ramp and stepped through the stargate.

The memory quickly faded into a memory of a room with a long table in it, SG1 on one side and several people he didn't recognise on the other. They were discussing and alliance between the Aschen and earth.

- - -

Sam's next memory was in the briefing room of the SGC being introduced to the Ambassador that was going to take over negotiations with the Ashen. His name was Joe and for some reason there was instant chemistry between him and herself.

The memory then faded into another set in the briefing room with Jack telling them all he didn't trust the Aschen. The sincere and determined look in his eyes left her momentarily in shock. She watched as they all then shut him down, dismissing his feelings as though they didn't matter. She couldn't imagine herself ever doing that or the rest of the team for that matter. They all valued and respected his opinions and trusted him more than any other human being alive.

The next thing she remembered shocked her more than she had ever been shocked in her life. She was in her lab having a very heated argument with Jack concerning the Aschen. They were both yelling angrily and getting louder and angrier by the word.

"Carter there's something wrong here why can't you see it, why can't any of you see it?!"

"Because there's nothing to see, you're paranoid!"

"When did you all stop trusting me, since when do you take the word of a bunch of strangers over mine?!"

"Since you stated acting like a ridiculous, paranoid jerk!"

"One of these days you're all going to see I was right and you made the biggest mistake in the history of this planet and don't expect me to help you pick up the pieces when you do!"

Jack finally stormed out of the lab and Sam let out a deep breath as she sat down on the stool behind her. Her eyes were watery but she managed to hold back her tears with a great effort.

- - -

Teal'cs memory of his conversation with Jack about the Aschen soon morphed into a memory of a celebration with the Tau'ri. The alliance with the Aschen had been finalised and the existence of the stargate programme made public. Even as they celebrated the Ashen were fulfilling their promise to destroy the Goa'uld. Then he would hopefully have more celebrations to come.

He knew it would not be an easy task and he hoped to join the fight but for now he was happy to celebrate with his friends. Well his friends excluding Jack who was nowhere to be seen, truthfully he hadn't expected Jack to be there.

His next memory was of one of the Aschen, a man named Mollem telling them the Goa'uld had been defeated. This then morphed into another memory of him saying goodbye to his friends as he left through the stargate which had now been moved to Stargate Terminal. The SGC was gone and Jack had isolated himself at his cabin, his place was now among his own people.

- - -

Janet's next memory was of Sam telling Janet than she was engaged to Joe, she wasn't overly shocked but it still came as something of a surprise. Sam then asked her to be maid of honour and Janet happily accepted.

Her next memory was of Teal'c telling her that he had spoken to Jack and that he wasn't coming to the wedding. She knew Sam would be inwardly disappointed but it was probably for the best. If Jack came it would throw up a lot of buried emotions for both of them.

She then remembered talking to Sam about how she and Joe were struggling to have kids. It was clearly beginning to take it's toll on her friend.

- - -

The next thing Daniel remembered was proposing to Janet and then his wedding reception. Jack gave him and Janet a quick congratulations and then left. Daniel had seen him hanging around at the back during the wedding and he'd been skulking around the party. At least he had actually bothered to show up, even if he hadn't shaved. The memory then turned into a conversation with Janet about having kids.

- - -

Teal'c then remembered a celebration at stargate Terminal celebrating ten years since the alliance with the Aschen. Kinsey was talking to the assembled audience on a big screen above the stargate. SG1 with the exception of Jack who was once again nowhere in sight all stepped forward and received medals for their part in the alliance.

- - -

The next thing Janet remembered was having a conversation with Sam in her office in Washington. They were talking about Sam not being able to have children and why the Aschen would tell her that she was fine when she clearly wasn't. The two of them went to the Aschen lab Sam worked at and got access to the Aschen database where they discovered that the Aschen had sterilised over 91 of the population.

- - -

Daniel's memory faded into one where he was at dinner with Sam, Janet and Teal'c. Sam and Janet were telling them that they had found out the Aschen had sterilised 91 of the population. He then remembered getting home with Janet from that dinner and one of the most emotional conversations he had ever had as they came to the realisation they couldn't have kids.

- - -

Jack's next memory was of a conversation he had with Sam at his cabin. She was telling him that he had been right all along and that the Aschen had sterilised over 90 of earths population including her and Janet. She explained their plan to him and Jack refused to help them even through her final plea before she walked away. He watched her leave and then sat down. He knew he couldn't not help them, he got up and walked into his cabin to get ready.

- - -

Sam then remembered being back in Cheyenne mountain with Daniel, it was no longer the SGC but a tourist site. Their annoying tour guide led them into the gate room where they saw Jack walk past, catching his gaze for only a moment. The two of them broke off from the main group and met up with Jack in what had been the briefing room. Jack had gathered all the equipment except the GDO which they discovered was on President Kinsey's desk.

Sam waited at home for Joe and when he arrived told him about they had found out. To her disgust she found out he knew and had condoned it as part of the alliance. Though not to the extent the Aschen had taken it. Joe agreed to get the GDO for her.

- - -

Daniel then remembered being in the lab Sam worked at whilst the Aschen computer predicted the next solar flare. Joe arrived with the GDO and after glaring at Jack and few bitter comments were thrown in both directions he told them they could only have the GDO if they promised to keep Sam out of it. Jack was forced to agree reluctantly and Daniel brought their attention back to the computer. Sam announced they had a prediction and after saying goodbye to Janet he followed them all out of the room to the terminal.

- - -

Their final memories played out simultaneously in all their minds. Jack getting the GDO from Joe and Janet going through the gate and convincing Teal'c to let her return with them. Jack's conversation with Mollem and Teal'c and Janet's arrival through the gate as Daniel moved into the departure area. The fire fight that quickly broke out, Jack flying into the departure area. Teal'cs death followed by Janet's. Sam running into the terminal, Jack dieing, Daniel dieing. Sam running into the departure area and grabbing Jack's note. Joe following her but not moving into the depature area where the defences were still firing away and finally Sam's death as she threw the note into the stargate.

- - -

All five of the sleeping forms in the bed woke simultaneously, all of them jumping awake very suddenly.

"Well?" Hammond asked, worried about the slightly traumatised and shocked expressions on all their faces.

"We all died" Sam said quietly.

"Well we wanted to remember, now we do" Jack stated.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 12

"Hey" Jack said as he walked into Sam's lab to find her playing with one of her latest toys.

"Hey"

"So how'd your appointment with McKenzie go?"

"Well their never exactly fun but it went fine, yours?"

"It was great" Jack said sarcastically. The tension between him and Sam was obvious now, it had been growing ever since they found out she had been married in the future and had been quick to shut him down when he told her of his reservations about the Aschen. It was a situation which was no could for the team and one that could get them in trouble on missions. It was a situation he intended to fix.

"Look Carter about this whole future events thing, the Aschen managed to destroy our relationship in the future, let's not let them do the same thing to us".

Sam wanted to respond, to say anything but she couldn't her mind still stuck on the word relationship. She locked eyes with his and hoped her eyes could say what her voice seemed incapable of at the moment. He understood, she knew he had, there was so much more needed to be said, things neither of them could say.

"How are the others doing?" she asked changing the subject.

"Teal'c came out of his appointment looking rather bored, when I left Janet was still in and Daniel's waiting for his"

- - -

Daniel sat down opposite McKenzie, this really was the last thing he wanted to be doing. McKenzie really had a habit of making you feel worse, like if you send one wrong thing you were gonna end up in a padded room. He wasn't sure how Janet's session had gone as McKenzie had dragged him in here before he'd had chance to talk to her.

"So Dr Jackson, how are you feeling?"

"Well it's a lot to take in all at once but I'm doing okay" Daniel said carefully.

"Your future self died to get that note back to this time, how do you feel about that?"

"Well it's not like dieing is new to me but it does make me feel somewhat vulnerable"

The truth was Daniel was surprisingly okay with whole situation but if he told McKenzie that he was absolutely fine, McKenzie would see it as denial and it would be hello regular appointment with the annoying doctor. Instead Daniel decided to let McKenzie know he was sine whilst admitting the whole situation was having some effect on him. It was amazing how someone could become an expert at making it through shrink sessions.

"How do you feel knowing that all your friends died with you, including the woman who became your wife?"

"A little shocked actually, it's not the easiest thing to see but I know they're all alive now and that's what matters"

"How did you feel when you found out you were married to Dr Frasier in the future?"

'Whoa, that was a little too personal' Daniel thought "Slightly surprised at first"

"Only slightly surprised?"

"I don't think it's any of your business" Daniel said defensively.

- - -

"How are they all doing?" General Hammond asked McKenzie.

"They all seem to be dealing with it, their responses were as they should be and when I provoked them they responded accordingly. They all got angry, looked like they wanted to hit me but kept themselves in check, exactly how they should react to some of the more personal questions I asked. I don't think anymore sessions will be necessary"

"Their all on down time for a week, hopefully when they come back all the issues that this has brought up will be resolved"

"I believe they will sir but about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter…" McKenzie began.

"Dr, I've already spoken to the President regarding their relationship" Hammond responded with a small smile. He knew it was inevitable, he had seen it coming for a long time but the current situation was likely to bring it all to the conclusion he jad expected.

"Yes sir"

- - -

They had all decided that some serious bonding time was needed after recent events and with it now being 10AM when they finally made it off base they decided to go to Jack's for a Barbeque. Jack was currently cooking the burgers and Sam and Teal'c were at the shops buying cakes and other treats.

Daniel was sitting next to Janet enjoying being able to sit close to her. She seemed to have dealt with the issues General Hammonds future death had caused as well as whatever other issues her memories had caused. She was once again back to her usual, cheerful self.

"I really think they're done" Janet said to Jack.

"Will you leave the BBQ to the expert" Jack responded.

"Fine" Janet said with a grin on her face which Jack returned before turning his attention back to the BBQ.

"We're back" Sam said cheerfully as she and Teal'c walked out of Jack's house with several bags which were no doubt full of junk they were all going to enjoy eating and regret later.

"Hope you brought lot's of cake" Jack said.

"Of course we did" Sam replied with a smile. She and Teal'c emptied the shopping bags onto the table.

"Burgers are done" Jack stated.

"They were done five minute ago" Janet said, receiving a mock glare from Jack.

- - -

"Remember you two" Jack shouted as Daniel and Janet left his house together "If you can't be good be safe"

Daniel and Janet seemed to ignore his remark as they left so Jack closed the door and returned to the living room.

"I should get going home too" Sam said as she grabbed her bag and her keys.

Jack led her to the door "Get home safe, I'll see you Tuesday"

"Try not to be late this time" Sam said remembering how he had been almost half an hour late last time they had all gone to the movies and he had been so late they had ended up missing the movie.

"I won't, beside I have Teal'c here this time, he's the best kind of alarm clock"

- - -

"O'Neill you must wake up" Teal'c said as he walked into Jack's bedroom for the third time to wake the sleeping man. Teal'c had been staying at Jack's throughout their downtime, Jack had insisted it was better than having to stay on base.

"Go away" came Jack's sleepy muffled voice.

"If you do not get up and get ready we will be late"

Jack didn't respond so Teal'c left the room, Jack being half asleep and not remembering that this was Teal'c assumed he had won and went back to sleep. Teal'c returned to the room a moment later with a glass of water in his hand and through it on Jacks neck.

Jack jumped out of bed yelling and trying frantically to wipe the cold water away with his hands.

"Teal'c what the hell are you doing?!" Jack shouted.

"We must leave in twenty minutes" Teal'c stated before turning and leaving the room.

Jack sank down onto his bed "Yep, great alarm clock"

- - -

"Well that was a good movie" Daniel said as they all walked through the park to find a good place to have their picnic. Daniel arm was around Janet's shoulders as the two of them walked slightly behind the others.

"Yeah" Jack said silently wondering if it was worth the wake up call he had received this morning.

"Hey what about over here?" Sam said and they all made their way to the shade of a nearby tree. Jack put down the picnic basket he was carrying whilst Janet and Sam laid out the blanket.

They all ate the food that had been brought whilst chatting about everything and nothing.

"Okay so whose up for a game of football?" Jack asked taking the football from next to Teal'c.

"I'll play" Daniel said.

"As will I"

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Okay wait" Sam said "The teams are uneven"

"Okay so we'll play boys v girls but we'll give you Teal'c so you actually have a chance"

Sam and Janet exchanged a glance, neither believing what Jack had just said and determined to make him pay.

"We don't need Teal'c" Sam said confidently.

"We're gonna beat you on our own" Janet added.

"Come on now girls, it wouldn't be very fair of us to take up a challenge you could never win" Jack responded.

"We'll see"

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

TBC

Authors Note: One more chapter to go, thanks for all the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 13

This was embarrassing, they were getting their butts kicked, they were actually getting their butts kicked by the girls. Sam and Janet had both turned out to be great football players, add the fact that they were now girls on a mission and the guys were seriously in trouble.

Jack watched as Janet dodged past Teal'c and scored once again. She and Sam did their little victory dance thing they had going before getting beck to the game once again. Sam got the ball and was about to run past Jack and score again, Jack prepared himself and as she ran past him he grabbed her, tackling her to the ground.

She was trapped between his body and the ground, Jack moved to get up but his gaze locked with hers. Their faces were only inches apart, it was like some magnetic force was trying to pull them together and it took all Jack's strength not to move closer. He had all but given up on the notion of moving away. For her part she didn't seem particularly concerned with getting up either.

Daniel, Janet and Teal'c had seen the scene unfold and were now taking a great amount of interest in the tree behind them. Jack and Sam sat that way for several moments before Jack gathered every bit will power he had to get up. He stood and offered her his hand to help her up which she gratefully accepted. After staring at each other for another few moments they both turned to the others who still seemed fascinated by the tree.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked and the other three all turned to look at him.

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"I am"

They all answered quickly and hurried to continue with their game, all pretending that nothing had just happened.

The game ended with girls kicking the guys asses and neither of them were being gracious winners about it. Not that anyone could blame them, Jack had told them they couldn't hope to beat the guys and they had ended up beating them by a long way.

"How about you three losers by us winners dinner tonight" Sam said as they all left the park. She and Janet were walking slightly ahead of the guys, both of them wearing huge smiles.

"Sure" Jack answered feigning misery.

"So Janet, where so we want to eat?"

"Oh I don't know somewhere nice"

"And expensive" Sam added and they both started laughing.

"We're taking you to O'Malley's" Jack stated.

"We always go to O'Malley's" Sam complained "Surely you can think of somewhere different to take the winners"

"Come on Jack, I think we deserve treating" Janet said smiling.

"There's that new restaurant that just opened" Daniel suggested as he watched Janet affectionately.

"I have heard the food is very good there" Teal'c stated.

"Fine, then that's where we'll take you"

"Great!" Sam and Janet said in unison, both with victorious smiles as they returned their gaze forward.

- - -

It was two hours later when they all met up at the restaurant. Jack and Teal'c arrived first and Daniel and Janet arrived a few minutes later. Sam was the last to arrive and they all ordered their food, Sam and Janet taking particular care to make sure they ordered expensive food.

They all talked all the way through dinner and Jack quickly realised all the issues between the team had disappeared. All except one, he thought as he looked at Sam. He had gotten over her being married and her shutting him down, technically she had never done those things and it wouldn't be fair to hold them against her.

The only issue remaining now were his feelings for her, they had always been there but recent events had thrown them all up in the air. He wasn't able to just ignore them anymore, earlier in the park being a perfect example.

Daniel and Janet left the restaurant first and Teal'c informed Jack that he was tired and requested that Sam drive Jack home so Teal'c could take the car. Sam didn't even have time to respond before the Jaffa followed Daniel and Janet hurriedly out of the restaurant.

"Well that felt suspiciously planned" Jack stated as he turned to Sam.

"Just a little" she said sarcastically.

"Listen Sam" Jack said not even realising he'd used her first name until after he'd said it. It felt right though and from the look on her face she thought so too.

"O'Neill, Major Carter" Teal'c stated as he arrived back at the table.

"Teal'c I though you'd made a getaway" Jack stated.

"I did and will do so once again" Teal'c said "Daniel Jackson and Dr Fraiser requested that I give you this"

Jack took the piece of paper from Teal'c hand before the Jaffe hurried away again. He unfolded the paper and read it.

_Jack and Sam_

_We spoke to General Hammond today as we had already seen what was coming and it seems he has seen it too. He has got Presidential permission for the two of you to have a relationship as long as you don't allow it to affect your work. You both know how the other feels, don't waste this opportunity, we're all behind you a hundred percent_

Daniel, Janet and Teal'c 

"What does it say?" Sam asked and Jack handed her the note. He watched her expression change as she read it to herself.

"Well that takes care of that problem" Sam said thoughtfully.

"Guess so"

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"I think I saw what living without you did to me in the future and that is one thing I never want to happen" Jack told her "I won't miss this chance, I love you"

"I love you" she replied quietly.

"Wanna give this a go?"

"More than anything"

- - -

Jack and Sam walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and found Daniel, Janet and Teal'c all still waiting outside the restaurant near the cars.

"Didn't you guys all go home?" Jack asked them.

"No" They all replied in unison making Jack and Sam smile.

"I feel like a walk, you guys in?" Jack asked.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for the note" Sam said as she linked arms with Janet. The guys purposely placing themselves only a few steps behind them. It was dark after all and they wanted to be able to see them both as well as be close enough to them should anything happen.

"Your welcome" Janet answered.

"You no I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful future" Daniel said meaningfully.

"I agree" Jack said.

"As do I" Teal'c stated.

"Me too" came Sam's cheerful reply.

"Me three" Janet's equally cheerful reply followed.

THE END

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this and thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
